Rebirth
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: Nobody knew he was able to do that, not even he himself. Marco gets reborn every 50 years and it erases all of his memories and turns him into a child. What will happen when he regains the memories of his second rebirth in which he lived as an assassin?
1. Prologue

**I've been obsess with Assassins lately and then a plot bunny hopped around my mind... So I decided to give the cute plot bunny a chance.**

**This isn't the true past of Marco. Hell I still don't know how old he is nor where the hell he is. So It's impossible for me to know his past.**

**So... Tell me what you think about this fic, should I continue this or not? Please say your thoughts at the reviews section...**

**Anyway, On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I meet a clerk in a store with the same names as Marco and Ace... Oh and Do I own One piece? I dunno... Maybe I am Oda Eiichiro and my character namely Ivankov turned me into a girl and Bonney turned me into a 12-year-old wanna be writer girl... Ah no I'm not him**

* * *

_**Edit: Beta'd by Amorphous Sapphire! Check her stories :'D**_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

The sun was rising in the clear blue sky. Heat rays tanning their skin, the pirates sluggishly walked around the deck. It was another typical day after an incredibly big party. Some of them were still sleeping on deck blissfully unaware of the throbbing headache they would undoubtedly feel upon awakening.

At least that was what they thought... They didn't notice their missing commander. They simply thought that he was in his room doing paperwork or with their captain talking about missions and stuff.

Apparently that was what Ace thought as well. He was idly munching on a chicken leg his eyes gaining a sleepy look to them, he was so tired! Because of that darn book he was forced to stay up late! and unfortunately his narcolepsy didn't make it's regular occurrence and that's why he was so damn sleepy.

" Oi Ace— " Thatch was cut off by a loud crash from the top deck. All of the crew members roaming around the deck immediately went up and rushed to their captain's chair. Making a circle around the captain and a...boy?

His hair was covered with red, dried blood. His little form sickly thin and pale.

Where did he came from? And more importantly... Where was Marco?

White beard was in his throne and beside him lay the mysterious kid. The child's form twitched, showing signs of life.

His eyes opened, slowly taking note of his surroundings. Blue eyes... Wait... That.. No way...

White beard narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely wrong...

Blue flames engulfed the child, attempting to heal the wounds. That confirmed it.

" M-Marco...? " Ace choked out. Still trying to convince himself that it was a hallucination of some sort, a product of his lack of sleep.

The day turned out to be anything but normal.

* * *

**Not bad for a prologue right?... Anyway**

**Leave a review if you think this is worth the time...**

_**The flamed bird waltzing around the twinkling stars**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back for more!... Got a little bored here, waiting for Typhoon Ruby to pass by. Luckily they didn't cut the electricity lines. Because if they did it will be boring as hell**

**Anyway thanks to my 2 reviewers which is one signed as Guest and the other is ****_ .946, FrenchPasserby_****and ****_Lacus01 _****for adding this story to his/her alert lists**

**Still I'm not convince that this is worth the time... Anyway for boredom sake I'm going to update this story and try again if this is really worth the time.**

**Let's start, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: There's a person named Ace at my school he ran as president... And I voted him because of his name... I own One— *sirens sound * hundredpesosandnotOnepiecepleasedon'tbringmetojail!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The day before**

The sound of clashing swords, gun-shots filling the air and powerful blows thrown at each other is a normal scene in a battle. Once in a while some idiotic rookie crew would challenge White beard to try their luck. But fortunately, or unfortunately, depending how you look at it no one had ever won. They either get destroyed by them or end up joining the crew.

Much like Ace, some rookie became powerful and wanted to take White beard's head. If White beards hadn't seen anything in the fiery commander, then he would have just left the brat after beating him into the ground and destroying his ship. But he saw something, and now the fire brat was his 2nd division commander.

But this time someone slept in. And this someone particular someone was usually the first one awake!

Thatch was incredibly annoyed. " Where's the bastard when you need him?! " He muttered angrily as he slashed at his opponent's gut. The crew wasn't strong, but the captain had a tricky devil fruit. He could mix people's memories or something like that... Really Thatch didn't pay that much attention to him. Oyayi ordered them not to approach the Devil fruit user.

Everyone noticed that the 1st division commander wasn't present. After all there were no flashes of tattle tale blue flames on the battlefield. And that in itself was worrying, never before has Marco slept in and that day before he was acting kinda... strange.

Heck! he unconsciously activated his powers after Ace startled him, and in Ace equally surprised at Marcos reaction accidentally lit the barrel of gun powder making a ruckus.

And Marco wasn't known for being reckless.

And Again, where was Marco?

To say Marco was feeling bad was the understatement of the year.

His head was throbbing in pain and an unsettling feeling welled up in his chest. Anxiousness overwhelmed his body. It wasn't that bad that day before, so he just shrugged it off as nothing.

And when he was awoken by a the sound of cannons shooting he cursed. Thanks to his Mythical zoan he was usually the first on up. He was the one that usually woke up the rest of the crew.

He instantly bolted out of bed and cursed silently, because it only increased the pain. Yes he could heal but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel the pain first. It was one of the reasons for his high pain tolerance, he always felt the pain before the flames erupted from his body, healing all wounds.

After adjusting his eyes to the sun light he grabbed his shirt and dashed out of his room and to the deck. His appearance wasn't noticed because everyone was busy fighting their opponents. He was supposed to be the one leading them but he was late on the scene!, cursing silently he transformed in to his phoenix form and flew through the sky watching the overconfident captain taunt his enemies.

He noticed that Ace was getting frustrated. Probably because he couldn't go near the captain of the enemy crew because of his minions guarding him and keeping the fire-user busy. Marco overheard from someone that the Captain of their crew could mix up time. Not time like time-traveling. But the person's memory of time or even it's appearance by time and for devil fruit users he can mix up their powers and all of this could only apply if someone is going to touch him.

Marco also became worried when he saw his captain was out of shape already. He's sure that most of them tried convince their captain, White beard to stay back but stubborn as he was he wouldn't listen and fought with them. He knew that he's only worried and don't want to be a burden and such. But he's nothing like a burden and all of them just want to make their captain safe.

Marco sighed and set his eyes again on the arrogant captain of the rookie crew and he flew straight ahead to the arrogant man.

" Aha! At last the we meet Marco the Phoenix! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up" He said with a grin

He would've taken the chance to taunt the man back, but the throbbing pain in his head only increased more. Making him dizzy and miss his target.

" Quiet now are we? What happened to the usual taunting, huh? Marco " Marco narrowed his eyes the man knew how he fought, managing to predict his moves. That's odd he doesn't know the man so who is he?... But now that he looked carefully it, there was something weird about the other man.

Before he knew it a hand touched his human leg— he didn't even realize he transformed his leg into his human form.

Everyone froze waiting for the reaction. A good 5 second of silence until Marco made a move and threw the man into the ocean and landed with blank expression like he hadn't just thrown the enemy captain out in the ocean, he then directed a glare at the enemy crew. He wasn't really in the mood for fighting, their captain was proof of it.

Seeing an irritated Marco glaring around after defeating someone wasn't pleasant, at all. The remnants of the rookie crew jumped overboard, screaming bloody murder.

Then White beard worriedly glanced at his son. " Marco, Are you alright? " White beard asked. Noticing his sons peculiar behavior.

Marco sighed and nodded tiredly before leaving the deck and heading towards the sick bay without a word.

Ace and Thatch ran beside Marco.

" Oi! What took you so long! " Thatch asked irritatedly. While Ace just kept glancing worriedly at the blond.  
Marco groaned, not in the mood to answer any questions. Thatch knew that the commander was used to nightstands and so. So he's entirely sure that it wasn't because he lacked sleep. Heck he could spent 5 days straight without it.

Lost in the pain of his head and the slight aching at his chest. Thatch stopped the blonde with both hands on the others shoulders.

Then black overwhelmed Marco's vision and he fainted. .Thatch barely managed to gram the other commanders shoulder, before he and Ace worriedly shouted "Marco!"

* * *

**Poor Marco I know. But it's the side-effects what can I do?  
**

**To reviews~:**

_ .946:**Thanks ^^ and don't worry ur english is fine**_

_**Guest: I'll decide if I'll continue this. Thx for reviewing**_

_**FrenchPasserby: Thx here's the update  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: When me and my friends went to a store. We met a clerk named Marco, I was discussing my story about Marco. I realize he was giving me some weird looks and my friends were giggling. Then when we got outside of the store they told me the clerk's name is Marco. And I was dumbfounded... **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hot_ ( AN:* narrows eyes* I know what you're thinking )_**

Thatch can practically cook an egg on Marco's skin right now.

For some reason his temperature is like Ace's and when he said like Ace's it means it's in a high temperature, heck he watched a gigantic Ice cube melt.

Some of you would wonder why Thatch is exaggerating things, I mean he is a fire-bird so supposedly this is a common occurrence.

But the truth is, it's not. Most of the Whitebeards knew that Marco's flames aren't like normal flames.

Instead of the dangerous fired that destroys and whelms anything in its way, he have the properties of life; Regenerating. That's why it doesn't felt like the normal flames that destroys everything in its path. Instead of the hot feeling it, It gave a tingling feeling like when in the morning, so refreshing that you will feel the morning breeze that's so comforting.

When the nurses took care of the situation. He just realize the worried glances that were shot at their way.

Thatch sighed. Marco will be fine, He needs to believe that he will. He did a lot of things that average persons couldn't so why wouldn't he be fine in just a weird unknown disease?... Thatch's mind were filled with reassurance, persuading himself that the blonde was fine... He chuckled humorless. He's the one kept on nagging them to make sure that they were fine while he kept on forgetting about himself... Well he is respected for that but sometimes the idiot needs rest!

Thatch couldn't help but pout. And he calls him an Idiot when clearly he is the one more idiotic between them. After a moment of distraction. Ace asked worry lace his tone

" Will he be alright? "

Thatch sighed, he doesn't know really. It's very rare for the commandant to collapse like that and most importantly to have some disease from an unknown source. But base on experience he believes that he will be fine—Or thinks that he believe..— So he sighed and smiled reassuringly at the young commandant.

" Yeah... He will " He spoke louder for him too, to believe that Marco will be fine.

" ... Do you think... It was because of the attack?... " Ace asked and sat beside the 4th commandant. Thatch hummed in a sign of listening. Ace continued, " When he touched me, I felt my flames became cold for a second... It was eventually gone. But Marco... do you think it's because of the attack or something " Thatch scratched his goatee thoughtfully.

Yeah, now he remembered the bastard touched Ace. Ace almost fainted that moment and thankfully he didn't. He too felt the flames of the commandant became cold, more depressing lack of the warm it normally gave. But Thatch didn't think it's because of that. Because if it is, It will be as fast as it were when he attacked Ace.

Thatch shook his head and replied. " Nah, I don't think it is " Then the next thing they knew the infirmary is flooded by pirates. All worried for their first commandant. Ace blinked, the next thing he knew he was flooded with questions all tones lace with worry.

" Will Taichou be alright? "

" What happened to Taichou? "

" Why did he fainted? "

Ace tried his best to escape their questions that he's not sure what the answer is. Ace sighed and shook his head, " Sorry, we haven't got any news, yet. But I—We know he will be fine, He's after all Marco " Ace said with a smile on his lips.

Then Izo came from the crowd. " What happened? " He asked Thatch and Ace. Thatch spoke first.

" He collapsed on me. His breathing stop his heart too... about for a minute or so... Then when we had him here his breathing and heartbeat came back but it was slow. Then his temperature kicked up almost hot as Ace's fire. The nurses haven't give us any news " Thatch explained. Horrified at the thought of Marco's life stopped for a second, he really don't want that experience happen again... _**ever**_

After that, the air became heavy. Then the head nurse, Amelia. Came out of the room, holding a folder and eyes moving fast, scanning the page. When she closed the door she looked up at them. Irritated

" What are ya all doin' ere'?. Get back to work ya morons " She growled. She definetly does **_not_**like her infirmary flooded with pirates; She reasoned, their stinky.

When they heard that. It's most likely they already fix the problem. Because if they haven't she wouldn't have the energy to be irritated like that

She turned at the commanders. The commanders that were base on the main ship today was there, The divisions, 16 and 5

" His systems just shut down probably because of exhaustion and his temperature was probably becuase of his Devil fruit. But we can't be too sure... We haven't find any other explanations. But he's fine now. He will be under our care for at least until he became well " Amelia said. They nodded and Vista excused himself and went to report to Oyaji as well as Izo but Thatch and Ace decided to stay for a while. But then the head nurse kicked them out.

* * *

_**" A Phoenix, huh? " A tall man said. His presence as intimidating as ever.**_

_**The little boy crawled back as the man stepped forward. His form trembling in fear**_

_**He crouched at the boy's eye level. The boy is utterly terrified. **_

_**" It will be very useful for us, it will be the greatest and the most powerful weapon has ever made! " He declared and laughed evily**_

* * *

**Ugh yeah I'm mean for making Marco sick like that ;D**

**And the torture-Marco-in-this-fic scenes wouldn't last long I think...**

**Special thanks to: **

_**Amorphous Saphire, azpha, Skyrealmtheory and Didtzyninja2249. **_**For adding this story to their subscription/alerts list!**

**azpha: I've decided! I'll continue this!... It's not like I got something better to do T3T I'm bored~**

**Son of Whitebeard: Wow, very enthustiastic of you XDD thx for reviewing~**

**Please leave a review~ Ask, request or anything. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Uwaaa! I'm back~! **

**It's our examinations and I'm not supposed to be updating. But I lose the interest to review our lectures... So maybe I'll just continue it later.**

**Disclaimer: An acute angle is less than 90°, right angle is exactly 90°... Mutualism, parasitism, microscope... Oh., I don't own One piece.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Awake  
**_

Blinking slightly, Marco tried to analyze what happened and why was he at the infirmary, his wrist cuffed at the railing of the bed. Seriously?, Do they really need to use cuffs? lifting the cuffs again to check if he can try to get it out.

Marco sighed, he shook his head. Maybe he should probably just wait for Amelia or whoever put the cuffs on his wrist to notice that he's awake and just think about what happened, how did he get there anyway?

He remembered the fight between an arrogant crew... Ah right, he went to the infirmary after he took care of their captain. Then Thatch came with Ace...

Marco groaned and put a hand at his head, now that he remembered it seems that the pain remembered to come back too.

" Marcooooo! " Marco tilted his head up and see Ace crashing to where he laid. Behind him was Amelia, face red because of anger.

" You stupid pickle! I said go out— " Amelia stopped when he saw Marco awake. " Ha finally! The sleeping beauty is awake! " Amelia said and checked Marco up.

" Marco! Help! She's a monster! " Ace yelped when Amelia glared at him. Marco shook his head and asked Ace " What happened, yoi? " Ace knitted his eyebrows and looked at Marco curiously, while Amelia is taking notes.

" You don't remember? " Ace asked. Marco shook his head and before Ace could answer Thatch came running to Marco.

" Marco! you're awake! " Thatch yelped when he saw Amelia that looks like ready to rip Thatch's head out. Amelia sighed with a groan " Fine. I'll talk to Pops. But if I found out that ya remove the cuffs you'll be good as dead " Amelia threatened as she slammed the door shut.

Thatch turned to Marco. " You scared us! stupid pineapple " Thatch muttered the last part. Marco lifted an eyebrow with a baffled look ask them again. " What happened, yoi? "

Thatch look to Ace. Ace shrugged " He said he doesn't remember " Ace replied Thatch's silent question.

" What do you remember? " Thatch asked.

" I remember throwing that annoying excuse for a captain to the sea and his pathetic crew screaming bloody murder, yoi " Marco said. It still annoy him for an unknown reason

" What do you feel?... Did you feel something when he touched you? " Ace asked.

" No, I didn't feel anything, yoi " Marco replied feeling his skin rise it's temperature slightly.

" That's strange " Thatch said while scratching his goatee. Ace nodded with crossed arm, Marco lifted an eyebrow

" I felt something strange when he touched me. My flames turned cold for a second so we thought that it may be an effect from the bastard's devil fruit. But since he's probably dead right now the effect should wear off " Ace informed the blonde. Marco smirked " That's rare. You thought something like that? " Marco teased Ace. Ace's blushed

" Shut up. " Thatch pouted " Hey we can think too, you know!. Besides you should probably be worried for yourself baka bird "

Marco sighed. " I know you're worried. But do you really need to put cuffs on me? " They both shrugged

" It's Amelia's idea. She thinks that you'll just run around and forgot about yourself again " Ace said

" Besides I don't really want to repeat what happened earlier, really Marco, you gave us a scare! " Thatch exclaimed.

" Don't you think you're exaggerating things, yoi? "

" Your heart stop and your saying I'm exaggerating things?! " Thatch exclaimed.

Before anything could happen. Amelia came back glaring at Thatch and Ace like she knew what they were doing

" You're free to go, Pops called you at his cabin " Amelia informed the blond and unlocked the cuffs on the blond's wrist. While Thatch huffed and crossed his arms muttering in the line of ' Stupid chicken ' or ' Featherhead '

Marco nodded feeling the energy drained from him came back and glance at Thatch who huffed and turned away while Ace sighed

* * *

Marco stopped in front of his Pops' door. Feeling guilty for worrying his family and for Thatch to accuse him for something like that, he shook his head with a deep sigh and walk to his Pops' cabin

When he came. Whitebeard were looking at Marco, worried. It wasn't normal for Marco to be like that. And what father wouldn't be worried after hearing your son almost died— And they aren't sure what were his illness too.

" Are you alright son? " Whitebeard asked worry lace his tone. Marco nodded and sat at the crate near his Pops' bed.

Whitebeard sighed, clearly unconvinced but just let it go, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from Marco and tell him why he was really called.

" There's a rumor about the Island we're heading. I need you to check it out with your division " Whitebeard said. He really didn't want to order that to Marco, but there's no free division today and the First division was the only division that was free.

* * *

**And... CUT! XDD  
**

**Okay don't ya' worry guys not long Marco will rebirth :D  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favorite lists :'D**

**My brother is such an ass sometimes. *grumbles Separating me from typing this story. Anyway I'm searching for someone who can beta this story, Do you think you can beta this? just PM me ;D  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Happy holidays!~  
**

**Beta'd by Amorphous Sapphire. Thanks for beta-ing ;D  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Flames of Rebirth: The start of burning**_

After the incident, everyone moved on. Knowing the commander would just be irritated. Vista brushed his mustache and nodded.

" Yeah, I heard that they have these strange ruins, and that no one has ever come back alive after entering the heart of the forest " Vista said glancing at Thatch who wasn't really paying attention him, but instead kept shooting glares at the blonde, who either didn't notice or just ignored the glares altogether.

" What happened between you and Thatch? " Vista asked, arching and eyebrow.

Marco sighed " Just a bit of... a misunderstanding, yoi " he answered scratching the back of his head. He really didn't know how to make up with his brother because usually, Thatch was the one who stared the fights and consequencially the one who usually made it up to the blonde.

Vista nodded in understanding. It was not soon after that a man from his division came, and informed them: " We're nearing the island, Commander " Marco nodded and glanced at the 4th division commander who looked away and stubbornly crossed his arms. He sighed and shook his head, feeling a bit guilty, but how was he supposed to know what happened while he was unconscious anyway? He was planning on heading to the deck, to form his division, but before he could do that, he crashed into their young hot-headed commander. Who was walking around half-awake

" You're leaving? " Ace asked. Marco nodded, " My division is in charge of scanning the island, yoi " Ace's eyes glimmered at the thought of a new adventure and he excitedly exclaimed " Can I come? " Marco chuckled, typical Ace. " Don't you have other things to do with your division, yoi? " Marco asked, obviously amused. Ace paused to think about what he was supposed to do...and after remembering, he shuddered and pushed the thought away. He'd rather get eaten by a dinosaur than clean the enormous figurehead. That is if do exist... Ace shook his head and decided to leave the dreaded task to his division. But a second before he could say that his division could handle it by themselves Marco said, " No, you can't leave your task like that, yoi. "

Ace pouted in defeat. He couldn't escape this time. Then a loud grumble snapped him out of his thoughts and he look to Marco embarrassed, but the blonde just laughed despite his headache. " You should probably head to the galley and get that monster stomach of yours fed first "

" O-Oi! "

* * *

" Is everyone ready? "

" Hai! " Marco's division chorused, sepatared into 3 groups, each with its own assigment. The first was assigned to find a town, the second was to search for any inhabitants and the last one, which Marco was leading, went to investigate the ruins. Usually he liked to investigate alone, because then he didn't need to look after and and make sure they're not doing something stupid.

* * *

_**Galley~**_

Ace walked to the Galley, and dodged a flying plate that crashed against the wall. He turned and went to fetch his food and afterwards placed it on the table. If you were a newbie you may have thought that they're having a feast.

" Have you heard about the legend of the Island we're heading to? " A crew member said... Ace forgot what his name was, but oh well, he wasn't in his division.

" No, I haven't. But I heard Pops sent the first division to check out the Island before docking " Another crew member that Ace didn't recognize said. Damn, he really needed to know their names, what kind of a commander was he if he doesn't even know his own crew members name?. Ace's ears perked up to know what they were talking about. Eavesdropping wasn't really his thing, usually Thatch was his primary source of information on rumors and gossip... There's Izo too, but Thatch is the one that's around the most. Izo's base was on one of the other ships, so Thatch was his go-to guy.

" They said that there's an unknown creature living on it, they also say it can get into a persons mind, trasform into them and act as the one they copied. Sometimes the person they victimize gets shrunk, and his memories are erased or there are memories added it's kind of like brainwashing really. "

The other one raised an eyebrow and look at him incredulously, " Seriously, you believe that? I've heard of someone with a devil fruit that can turn them older or younger. I think her name was, Boni? Boiney?—" Ace cut in, he couldn't hold his tongue on not getting in their conversation. " Bonney, Jewelry Bonney? " Ace said, kicking his butt in their conversation. The two look at him, surprised but he—The one who mentioned Bonney— nodded.

They continued when Ace looked back at his food and began chewing on a huge drumstick—but he was still listening.

" No, that's different. They get new memories! And there's a weird mark that appears on their body after they are victimezed! and they eat people! " the man all but shouted out.

Ace choked, this legends thingy was getting outf of hand. The other one snickered " You honestly believe that kind of legends?, I can't believe it! "

" Man! believe me! We should warn the commander! " He exclaimed, panicking

Ace snickered " You really shouldn't. Besides they might be out there longer than you think and you might miss the party tonight " Ace said with a grin. The man looked horrified and shook his head. " Neh, I'll just warn them tommorow... They can wait " He said and grinned. Ace snorted.

* * *

**Son of Whitebeard: Yeah... Thx for reviewing ;D**

**azpha: Here's the update! and we're near the rebirth part ;D**

**Amorphous Sapphire: Yeah, thanks XDD. Thx for betaing!**

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you for everyone who gave this story a chance! :'D****  
**

**And Thank you for my lovely reviewers~! :'D**

**Oh and I made Haruta a girl in this fic... I hope you don't mind ;D**

**Beta'd by Amorphous Sapphire. Thanks~!**

* * *

_**Chapter-**** 5: Flames of Rebirth: The start of burning: Part 1- Ancient ruins  
**_

Everything was set, they could finaly set their foot on the island. The Island's name is unknown, no one ever tried to set their foot there after the legend became famous. The Island was very normal, It was fairly large it has tall trees, wild animals and everyother thing you could see on a typical unhabited Island

" Looks like a typical island to me " someone pipped up from the back, they nod their heads in agreement. There was absolutely nothing special about the Island. But there was a weird feeling eminating from the Island, it was as if something was telling him that he'd been there before... Marco shook his head trying to get rid of the odd feeling,

He turned to his division, already divided into three groups.

" Does everybody knows their assigned task, yoi? " He needs to be sure that everybody knows to avoid casualties.

Everybody nodded with a chorused " Yes "

" Good. You know what you're job is. No one is leaving the island until everyone is back here, understood, yoi? "

" Yes! " After that they dispersed in three directions.

**_~o0o~_**

With every passing second the anxiousness was buileding up. Everyone was getting twitchy, with the exception of Marco, who was calmly swatting away the annoying tree vines.

" T-They said a monster lives here. " a crew member mumbled.

" Mmm-mm, I've heard that too... " —Jericho?— gulped before he continued. " Do you think the monster still lives here? " Their conversation came to a halt when they heard something rustle from behind the bushes.

Nobody dared to move a muscle, they readied their weapons and a few of them were sweating bullets and gulping the lumps on their throats, fearing that it may be the monster they've been hearing from rumors.

.

.

Then a group of large boars emerged from the bushes, jumping them on. Fear already forgotten when they head for them, thinking on eating a great dish with boars for the party tonight. They let a battle cry and swing their swords at the boars who now feared the people they just attacked... Well lesson learned. Never attack the Whitebeard pirates... Much when they have a party the night then...

_**Washing area- Moby dick**_

" You know Marco didn't know about that, right? " Izo asked leaning against the doorway of the washing area. Thatch pouted " So? "

Izo hit the cook on the head " It means, he wasn't aware of how close to death he really was. " Thatch just scoffed.

Izo's eye gave a violent twitch. " If you two idiots don't make up by sunset, I will use my ways to make sure you two make up " With that Izo left, leaving behind an annoyed, slightly terrified cook. Thatch shuddered knowing that Izo will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Really you don't want the cross-dresser to be mad at you. He could be scarier than Pops sometimes. And If he didn't get what he wanted, when he wanted it, you could expect a miserable life.

Well the cross-dresser had a point. Marco didn't know about what happened, but still**!**. Then Ace came in with a large pile of plates along with several cooks on washing duty, who's carrying the half of the amount of plates Ace was carrying.

" Thanks, Commander Ace " was heard from a cook who then took the the dirty stack of plates and put it in the sink. Ace notice the head cook, Thatch. Who was torn between apologizing to Marco and just waiting it out. Well he couldn't be mad at the blonde for too long.

" Oi Thatch! " Ace called. Thatch looked at the doorway where Ace was munching on a drumstick. " Hmm? "

" Do you know anything about the Island? " Thatch looked at Ace, clearly confused but the flame-user clarified quickly. " The Island we're docked at "

Thatch shrugged. " I just know that Pops assigned Marco's division to check on the Island. Why do you ask? " Thatch said as he started scrubbing a plate from the sink.

Ace shrugged " They just keep talking about the legend thingy. Some where pretty scared about the Island, a few decided to warn Marco— But just resolved to wait when I told them that they may run late coming home and miss the party tonight " He stated. Thatch snickered " Really? They wanted to party that much? " Ace snickered too. Well they haven't got a nice party in a month now so pretty much most of the crew will end up drunk or completely wasted.

" Can't blame them. " Ace said with a half-shrug. Thatch hummed and continued his duty—washing the plates.

**_At the forest_**

The boars were tough, that's for sure. But everyone's alright, a few scratches but nothing serious. At least they got something for the party. Marco decided to let two of his men go to the ship and deliver the boars.

They were walking around for an hour now after the incident where the boars attacked them. The dirt scrunched beneath their feet. They swatted the plants leaves away and cut through the thorny vines. After another minute of an uneventful long walk. The group halted

Finally they were in the middle of the forest. They were at a clearing that has three clear paths. At the middle was a sign saying ' Don't enter ' It was a miracle they could make out the words despite the poor writing skills of whoever tried to carve it there. There was a dried blood splatter at the sign— to intimidate whoever come across there and bear scratches. The sign board was pretty old probably because it was put there years ago.

" What are we going to do, Commander? " Herald asked. Marco looked at the three paths. Calculating

" Kevin and Herald. Get the three den den mushis and give me your vivre card. I'll give mine " Marco said as he gave his vivre card to the three.

" Herald, you'll lead them at the right path. Kevin lead them at the left path. We'll take the middle. " They nodded and altogether they went to the assigned path.

_**Moby dick**_

Whitebeard laughed after his son told him about the legend of the Island their docking in.

" Is that so?, don't fear, son. Marco will take of that 'monster' " Whitebeard said.

Rencis— the one Ace heard talking earlier— spoke still not believing " But Pops!— "

" Your siblings will take care of it. A simple monster like that wouldn't do anything. We'll know it if it's them or not Gurarara. Now help your brothers for the preperations "

Rencis left. Ace and Thatch popped their head in their Pops' room

" He really warned you? " Ace snorted while Thatch laughed.

" Who would believe such story? If there are such things on the Island surely the marines took care of it a long time ago " Thatch said. Whitebeard laughed with them.

After they sobered up, Ace asked " If you don't believe the legend. Then why did you instructed Marco to investigate, pops? " Whitebeard took a swig from his sake.

" 50 years ago. An assassin of the former CP-0 landed there. He lived there for a while. I want to check if he left something behind " Ace looked at Whitebeard asking to say more. Thatch hummed thoughtfully, he heard about it when he was younger too. But it's years after they disappeared.

" There was an original CP-0 members. They were the first assassins of the government. They were feared, when I was younger news about them spread like a wildfire. Everyone avoided them, if they killed they said it was all in the name of justice, yust like now. But something happened that the government didn't tell to the people. " Ace knew about the CP-0 and they were dangerous indeed. He didn't know how strong , but surely they must had been quite terrefying, because if they weren't why are they feared?

" At their 50th assassination, they set a village on fire. He or they It wasn't clear. Someone escaped their attack. The person only lived for a day. But he manage to bring information , and itspreaded like a wildfire. He said, he saw something. A devil like creature with blue fire and wings " Thatch and Ace glanced at each other.

" Blue flames? I thought only Marco had those? " Ace asked

Thatch shrugged " Who knows? There are a lot devil fruit similar to yours too "

" THATCH! ACE! GET YOUR ASSESS DOWN HERE! " Izo yelled from the kitchen obviously annoyed that the two were slacking off. Thatch and Ace paled a pissed Izo was something you did not want too see. They sent Oyayi a sheepish glence.  
" Gurarara, go help your brother. "

" Bye pops! " They both shouted and ran to the kitchen

* * *

_**Forest**_

It was half an hour since they separated with other the other members of the group and ever since they seperated with the others. Marco's head only throb more making him almost tripped at a rock and crash into a bush full of vines— thankfully they weren't looking because if they were he'll suffer again in being bombarded with questions and they'll surely send him back. But Marco wouldn't allow that he's a commander he's supposed to be looking out for them. Not the other way around

It was oddly quiet and No one dared to broke the unnerving silence. Maybe because of the tension that they might see this ' monster ' But if they did the Monster is the last thing they'll worry about, Marco can be more of a monster when he wants to. Even more that he has an headache and prone to be snappy

Then something fell on the commandant's skin... Something thick and gooey... He felt something above him—Haki— And only cursed for the gigantic animal will only get in their way and make their ' lovely tour ' around the Island even worse

Apparently his division heard a rustle above them. And The gooish thing which apparently was the saliva of the Huge bird fell on their heads... And the one who first notice it screamed. And that made the huge bird go wild.

Marco have heard about them. He wasn't surprise that such thing exist. Well if you are a myth yourself you wouldn't be surprise... There above them is a Griffin. A huge bird that has the resemblance of an eagle and a lion. The Griffin flew down ready to eat the intruders who dared to go in his nest

His division was in a panick. They were screaming in fear and some were frozen in places. But Marco acted the opposite really looking forward to get back to the ship and get the mission done as soon as possible. He gritted his teeth and looked at the bird's eye clearly irritated, then the bird stopped roaring and took a step back before flying away. The blue flames licking Marco's skin was extinguish immediately and Marco followed the bird's trail with a confused expression

A collective sigh of relief was got from the others while Marco was deep in thoughts.' _**That's odd... ' **_Marco thought and stared at the ground... There it was again... the familiarity... crepping up on Marco. Snapping out of his thoughts, Jericho shouted. " Look! " and he point his index finger. The plants were moving... it revealed an ancient ruins. Moss growing at the walls of it, vines creeping up at the cracks of the broken walls.

" Woah " Yzel said— A new recruit — Amazement clear at his voice.

" Do you think... That's were— " Before Jericho could continue. The baby denden mushi at Marco's pocket rung.

_**Beru Beru Beru **_

Marco immediately picked the den den mushi up.

_**Clank**_

" Commander! We found something, it's an ancient ruins! " A two voice said at the same time. Marco recognize them as the two persons he assigned to lead the two other groups.

So they were at the same place, huh?' Marco thought. " We're at the same place. Where are you? "

" Commander! The others! " Yzel said as he pointed across the acient ruins where the others were waving enthustiastically. Marco grinned, finally they found something may be useful for their investigation. " Go call them and I'll assign on you on your new tasks " He commanded.

Then Yzel and Jerichon nodded and went to their other mates to inform them about what Marco commanded. Taking a step Marco only now noticed the long rope cutted, about a meter. It was worn out obviosly.

Marco picked it up and turned to the bushes were they come out and notice the strings attached at the tree branches.

So that's the trick, huh?. Marco thought. The question is... who did it? Surely it wasn't the Griffins who they encountered earlier?...

* * *

**Thoughts?, Questions?, Requests?. Whatever it it please! Leave a review~!  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Ahoy maties! I'm back for more~!**

**Special thanks to: ABookWormForLife, Alynn-Aorels, Amorphous Sapphire, Ditzyninja2249, Gift Rose11, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, Lacus 01, LittleFireDragons, SkyRealmTheory, The Lillyz, azpha, dyingmockingbird, tomari for adding this story to their alert list and Thanks to: Bluesoilder4710, Kurogitsune Yue, LovelyMinx17 and gderstand for adding this to their favorite list.**

**Beta'd by Amorphous Sapphire, Thank you very much~! ^.^**

**Without further ado, on to the story**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The start of burning: Part 2: First glimpse**_

Ace sighed as he placed his chin atop the mop he was using to clean the deck. The party was 4 hours away and their assignment was to clean the figurehead _**and**_ the whole deck!

Ace groaned, he really hated doing chores, but suddenly he had an idea. What if he snuck out and_** 'helped' **_Marco's division to investigate? He look around to see if anyone was looking, looking around and sighed in relieved, gladly everyone was too busy sulking- and cleaning – to notice him. A grin crept onto his face as he lifted his leg to dash to the bottom deck and get striker. But before he could go the onlooker at the crow's nest shouted: " Boat at 3:00! "

Ace groaned and dragged his legs to the railing where a boat had been spotted. Half of the people doing chores was there too, probably as an excuse to take a break from their task and half for the sake of their curiosity. Ace leaned closer to see who was inside the boat. He narrows his eyes and tried to recognize the two people on the boat as he turned to face his comrades. " Their from Marco's division! " He shouted and commanded the others to help them get their boats up.

While pulling the rope up, Ace's mouth watered in the sight of the huge boars that were stocked at their boat thinking he'll be eating some stuff from the boars later. Busy with his thoughts of food Haruta came from the crowd and knowing that Ace will probably lost in wonderland thinking about the boars and how delicious they will be at the party. Shaking her head. She asked the two men.

" Where did you get those? And where's Marco? " She asked while helping them get the boars on the deck.

" A group of of large boars attacked us. Commander Marco sent us here to deliver these boars, Commander Haruta " Oh, then are you still joining them or are you two staying here? "Haruta asked

" Commander said that— where did Commander Ace go? " Keller?— looking around Haruta noticed that Ace did disappear.

" Wait... where's our boat? " Jim said as he dropped the boar on the floor. They exchanged glances and Haruta heard a groan from Ace's division, Haruta snickered " Looks like your Commander has escaped,_** again**_ "

" Ugh, Commander Ace! " They shouted. And Once again our favorite 2nd commandant escaped and left the task to his division.

* * *

_**3rd POV- Ace's boat adventure~**_

" Finally! " The young commander shouted at the top of his lungs while throwing his fist at the air. After the satisfying yell he placed his hands at his hips and filled his lungs with air, inhaling the salty air.

As you have seen. The mischievous commandant ran away from a task, again. Leaving the dreadful task to his division, while he's roaming around looking for adventure. Ace didn't even feel a bit of sympathy. He grinned and looked at his log pose, as it says the Island is just ahead. So immediately he grabbed the paddle and rowed his boat towards the direction of the Island.

Ace realized how long it was taking. Why didn't he used Striker again? Oh right they would have noticed. He pouted, If only he had managed to sneak away in his lovely boat then he wouldn't have to row all the way to the island.

He sighed. Well he didn't have a choice, so he just continued rowing his way to the Island. Honestly he didn't have a clue on how to meet with the others. He just plans to walk aimlessly until he bumps into them... Well that is if fate isn't cruel to him and If lady luck decided to bring him luck like his younger brother has. The kid has the luck of a devil!

* * *

_**Ancient ruins**_

After they meeting up with the other group, Marco decided to divide the task of investigating the ruins to make their job easier. His group will investigate inside the ruins, while Herald's group will investigate outside the ruins, Kevin's group will guard outside. They can't afford any distractions if they want to finish investigating early.

As Marco and his group went deeper at the ancient ruins. The odd feeling of familiarity only grew stronger, he's absolutely sure he haven't gone there and if he did he'll remember it, he has a good memory after all.

The walls inside were covered with moss and vines and the place look like it's gonna fall down any second. As they took a turn, Marco notice something didn't felt right. He felt something was following them. Marco narrowed his eyes as he look around

Griffins he thought, he kept looking around as his gaze hit the eyes of the griffin, to his surprise it wasn't alone. He's sitting on the enormous eggs that most likely his, or hers seeing that the Griffin was truly a female. It's a good thing that his division haven't notice it yet because its nest hides at the dark corners of the ruins.

They took a halt when they come to another three path way. Marco sighed, how many halls do this place has?. Shaking his head he faced his group.

" Yzel and Jericho you lead the others I'll take the middle path, we'll meet at the shore, yoi " Marco said. They were about to protest but bite their tongue seeing the Commander wouldn't listen, anyway.

* * *

_**Ace's misadventures! Yay! XDD**_

He searched for the other docked boats at the shore so he would get an Idea on where they went. Luckily it didn't took long until he found the boats. He didn't waste any second to dock the boat he's using, pushing his boat into the shore he kicked the sand under his feet and stretched his limbs. Filling his lungs with the salty air.

He picked up his watermelon bag up, conveniently his bag was at the railing while he didn't remember putting it there. He shrugged the thought off and continued his way to the forest

* * *

_**Marco**_

For some reason, his headache worsened as he walked along the dark path. He lit his arm aflame and continued walking, there wasn't anything unusual inside the ruins if you didn't count the Griffins, yes there was nothing wrong about the ruins.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Marco calmly looked around searching for anything unusual. He stopped when he saw something suspicious hanging off of both both walls, left and right. It was sparkling at the light Marco's flames gave. He touched it's smooth and silky texture. Thread he mused. But who would put up such a childish trap? Could it be that assassin they kept talking about? Marco hadn't heard about the whole story, all he knew is that an assassin of the former CP-0 landed there. He didn't have time to listen to the whole story and he didn't really want to listen to something like that when he didn't have proof of it.

He rose from his feet and took a step then forward when the tile on the floor he stepped sunk, Marco had seen this kind of trap and on instinct he fall back to his knees as if on cue, sharp arrows flew to where he stood earlier and crash to the wall.

_** " Why are you so scared, hmm? " The man with a tribal mask took a step and the tile sunk after that five sharp arrows went his way and headed for his head.**_

Marco's breath hitched, Where did that come from?. Marco shook his head trying to get rid of the awful feeling. He felt scared, as in really scared. He tried to get up but it felt as if his knees had frozen. Great, now I can't stand, with an irritated groan he tried again, and wrapped his hand around the arrow's body and deepened his weight on it. Only then did he notice his hands were shaking making it harder to stand.

* * *

_**Ace**_

Ace groaned and ran a hand through his face " I give up! " He shouted in irritation. He doesn't know is worse, getting lost in the middle of the island in the dark? or Missing the party. The sun was down and most likely the party had started already. He sat at the huge rock and put a hand at his chin, trying to think which way he should go. But before he could fully think about it, the rock— or what he thought is a rock started moving. Then a hissing sound came from it. He scratched his head. " Where did that sound came from? " he look behind him only to freeze. He only realized now that what he was sitting on, was actually a huge snake. Its scales were silver and rough like a rock, they also acted as armor so burning it would be hard. Another hiss, the snake moved, looking like it's ready to squeeze the young commander. Then before Ace could jump, it's tale acted like a spring, kicking the teen out far and far away.

Great Ace thought sulkily as he headed for the salt water. Worst adventure, _**ever**_.

* * *

**Words: 1,586**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Son of Whitebeard:_**_ **You'll know why they did that ;D Little Marco made an impression to them~ Thx 4 reviewing it really helps!**_

_**Amorphous Sapphire: You'll know soon and chibi Marco's appearance is near! Thanks for reviewing it Really REALLY helps!**_

**Please review, at least for me to know if you like it ;D**

**Suggestions, questions or anything, just type it at the reviews section.**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Okay I'm warning you guys, the last scene isn't as great as I imagined how it will go. Blame my sleepiness and laziness -_-_**

**_LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YEAH IMMA BREAKING MY OWN RECORDS~ HAHA NEXT STOP 5,000! _**

**_Beta'd by: Amorphous Sapphire! Thank you very much~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The start of burning: Part 3: things get weirder and weirder_**

An hour since the incident with the tile trap had passed and Marco hasn't found anything. As he goes further and further down the path, he felt as if someone was fallowing him. He could swear he heard footsteps.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

He whipped his head back searching for the source of sound, but only darkness greeted him. He didn't see anything, Marco shook his head and figured it must had been a figure of his imagination.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

He looked beside him thinking saw something. But nothing was there, only the pillars that held the remains of the ruins. He couldn't see anything beyond the pillars. Instead dwelling with his thoughts he continued his search only to stop when he come near a bridge, the bridge was completely broken, the rope torn and the planks of the bridge were obviously broken for a long time and some were even stuck between the rocks.

He narrowed his eyes, who would burn the bridge? Was it the same person the whole crew has been talking about? He transformed his arms into wings, feathers appearing amidst the blue fire but before he could take off and fly to the other end. He heard another voice but this time it's deep and smooth.

_**" Why are you running boy?... "**_

With that simple sentence, he froze in fear. He could feel his whole body shaking, the blue fire that envelopes his wings flickering as if the slightest breeze could extinguish it.

_**Tap**_

He desperately flapped his wings that felt strained because of panic and fear.

_**Tap**_

He forced his wings into action and attempted to cross the river under him, just when he was so close, the blue light that illuminated his figure in the dark extinguished and his wings turned back into arms. Before he knew what was happening, his figure was already falling to the running river below him. He closed his eyes and desperately waited for his body to clash with the running cold water.

_**Tap**_

* * *

_**Ace**_

" Aaarghh! " Ace shouted irritatedly as he struggle to get out the sand that trapped him. Successfully he got out of it before it almost buried him alive.

He picked his bag grumpily. Not only was he late for the party, he'd been thrown around by a weird, stony snake. He pouted, and he hasn't even found Marco! He doesn't have the slightest idea of where he could be!

He looked around and he could actually feel his jaw hitting the sand beneath him. The place he has been searching for an hour or so, is there. He silently thanked the snake that he was just cursing not a second ago for throwing him to the shore.

Ace grinned and jumped down to shore. " Yes! Finally! " He kicked the sand under his feet. He was so happy that he could kiss the sand beneath him, finally! he could go to the Moby dick! And who knows there might be food left.

Will there still be boars left? Anything that Thatch cooks is delicious. He could practically taste the sweet, tenderized meat perfectly cooked and steamed— He was pulled back to reality when his foot hit a something solid that made the commander m*** in pain.

" Aw aw aw aw " He hopped around like an idiot while holding his throbbing foot. " Damn it! Argh what— " He stopped his cursing when he spotted something odd hiding near the sand he just kicked. There lay an old book covered with a hard animal skin that he couldn't quite can identify.

He picked the book up " What the hell is this? " He muttered as he flipped the pages. Some of the ink was washed away, though some pages were decent enough to read. What intrigued Ace the most was the feather that was pinned to one of the pages.

It was very similar to the feathers Marco's zoan form had, actually it's long yellow feathers look identical to Marco's.

He flipped through pages and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth hang low as he touched the picture to make sure it's real

_**The hoof of the flying dragon**_

* * *

_**Marco**_

He clenched his eyes tightly shut. Falling pathetically to the running river, expecting death to swallow him.

What is he doing? Why is he so scared? He could practically hear his heartbeat beating loudly in his chest.

He took a peek at the fast approaching river. Is this really the end? his end? What will happened if he dies?...

He knows hot it feels to lose someone important, he had felt that. It's expected for a pirate to die early with its everyday battle it's a miracle his still alive... What keeps him alive, anyway?

_**His family**_

Pops, Ace, Thatch, Everyone. Images of them flashing in his head

**_No_**

His eyes flew open. Determination flashing through his electric blue eyes.

_**This wouldn't be his end.**_

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he repeatedly tried to transform his arms into wings. He decided, he wouldn't leave his family.

He concentrated tying to change his arms into bird like wings, repeating inside his head that the voice earlier was nothing, it wouldn't keep him from staying in the land of living. He'll live for his family, he made it his mantra. For his family

_**'It's still not working!'**_ he thought panicking slightly**_.'Come on, come on'_** the water beneath him is only feet away.

He could hear the water clashing to the edges of the rough rocks, he need to do this fast! Before the waves had a chance to touch him and take away all his energy.

Finally he did it! Arms transforming into blue flamed wings, he flapped them to earn enough wind force to pull him back at the air and away from the river. Successfully he got up in the air and across the river. Leaning at the old wall to catch his breath.

* * *

_**Thatch**_

Izo looked at the commander sharply, reminding him of his threat. Thatch shuddered and involuntary took a step back while sweating bullets the two kept staring at each other like that until Thatch ran away from the scary looks the cross-dresser kept shooting at him.

He hid behind the large crates and crossed his fingers wishing that the scary cross-dresser wouldn't follow him. What was he supposed to do?! The stupid pineapple wasn't supposed to arrive till sunset! What did he want to do? Make him follow Marco to the island? he wouldn't waste his precious time and try to search for him when he knows he's completely fine! He would only search for him if he got lost or got trapped by creepy carnivorous natives which rarely happen because it's mostly Thatch himself or Ace that get themselves in that kind of a mess.

Lost to his own thoughts, the man didn't notice the cross-dresser sneaked behind him and hitting him with his fan. "Ow!" Thatch yelped and turned around to meet the pissed Izo. He laughed nervously " Umm... Hi?... "

Izo's eye twitch dangerously. "Where's Marco? Have you two made up? " He said trying to be as calm as he could. Thatch yelped this could only be the calm before the storm! He shook his head and blurted out: "Wehaven'tbutwewill!... If he comes early... " Thatch said with a nervous grin. Izo sighed and rubbed his temples that made Thatch sigh in relief, looks like he got to escape the cross-dresser's wrath! Then glare at Thatch, " You two are safe... For now. If you two don't make up by sunrise then expect pain, Thatch " With that Izo left, leaving the head chef frozen until he snapped back to reality..

" Damn it, stupid okama " He muttered with a pout.

" I heard that! "

"Eek! " And Thatch wasn't seen in the deck anymore. Where could be hiding? Where do you think?

* * *

_** Ace**_

Curiosity took over him after he saw the mark. Why would something that a celestial dragon owns get here? and the book look kinda' old.

"What the heck is this...?" There's different photos, it all look like Marco's phoenix form. It's wings, It's body. He knows that double devil fruits are impossible so what the heck is he seeing? Then he remembered, the assassin that Whitebeard was talking about earlier. It has blue flames too

"It's not possible... Two same devil fruits" He muttered to himself. What does this mean? It's either there is two same devil fruits or it's Marco the assassin they've been talking about.

Ace snorted "Right then what next thing I knew he's an immortal and has lived longer that one can imagine." Rolling his eyes at his own thought.

It was impossible for the 1st commander to be alive 50 years ago, what if he's really that old just didn't show it? Maybe he's using some kind of anti-aging cream? Ace almost choked at his ridiculous thoughts.

Ace stopped his train of thought before it became more and more ridiculous that it could lead him thinking that the commander is a woman and just made a contract with Ivankov to make him a man. He kept the book in his bag and walked around the shore to find the row boats.

Just then Ace realized how little he knew about the commander. While the other knew where he lived, where he grew up, who were his brothers... Well everything... Almost everything. He didn't know how Marco managed to make him open up and make him tell what kind of childhood he lived heck maybe if Marco tried even more he could blurt out _**accidentally**_ who his father is.

* * *

**_Marco_**

After catching his breath, Marco was deep in thought. Where did the voice came from? Surely he's sane enough to not hear those words or is he? He sighed, he's not going to get anywhere with these kind of thoughts, it only drive him more anxious and made his headache worse!

He shook his head and set his mind on investigating and away from the earlier events. But he founds himself thinking of it more and more as he went down the stairs of the ancient temple. The unnerving silence wasn't helping either. It only made him think about it more and more until he was in a state of panic.

He's alone, there's no one following him. It was only a product of his imagination, he kept reminding himself as proceed onwards.

Then he noticed that he's been going around circles. He's still in front of the same staircase as earlier.

He groaned irritatedly, it's been hours and he still hasn't found anything! Surely the others had found something, seeing that there are no other halls or doors to enter he sighed and went up the stairs that he had use to go down earlier.

To distract himself he focused his eyes at the dark hallways, the only light source was his flames. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to ease his mind.

His sandals scraped against the floor. He walked slowly to the broken bridge, the tapping of his footsteps sounded through the whole hallways.

His slow footsteps were suddenly accompanied by fast footsteps with a loud laugh, echoing through the hallways. His eyes flew open

"W-What..?" The laugh that echoed through the hallway is deep, like the voice that spoke to him earlier.

Shakily he turned around, he lit his shoulder even brighter to see who was the owner of the voice.

A bright set of teeth and mouth curved up into a grin was what he could only see before he run, run like earlier. Run for his life, for his freedom

The path to the broken bridge seem to be farther when he ran, he shook his head and keep running.

* * *

_**Ace**_

He broke into a grin when he took sight of the Moby dick, the loud singing is could be heard miles away. He couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that he isn't late for the party. Well he is late but not that late that everybody is done partying and everybody is sprawled at the deck.

He waved at the unfortunate person at the crows nest who isn't allowed to party because of his shift. The person on the crownest immediately notice him and call for somebody to help Ace get the boat up.

Thatch who had been sulking near the railing, noticed Ace and his face brightened as he took in the sight of the commander his problems immediately forgotten and left behind. There was no way he was letting a chance of teasing his youngest brother slip by. Walking towards the ladder with a splitting grin on his face he crossed his arms and flashed a grin at the second commander which could only mean trouble.

" So... You've escape again, huh? " Ace pouted knowing the older man was sure to tease him about escaping his chores.

Ace jumped from the rope he was hanging onto to the deck. Thatch faced the younger commander, his back against the railing arms crossed. " I wonder... What kind of punishment will Oyaji give you?.. " he said his index finger at his chin and head tilted upwards pretending to be in deep thought, but the splitting grin across his face gave it away that he was only teasing the younger commander.

" Shut up. " Ace said annoyance seeping into his voice, though an involuntarily pout appeared on his face.

" So... What happened on your little 'adventure'? " Thatch asked Ace, and the latter sighed. Red tinting his cheeks and he whispered, barely enough for Thatch to hear. " I got lost "

.

" You got lost... " Thatch said incredulously with a grin stretching across his face before he broke out into hysterics, and Ace got even more annoyed. " Hmph, it's not easy to find them, you know!" Ace shouted defensively, then he noticed Izo talking to one of his division members near the crow's nest. A devious grin creeping across his face, he knew about the cross-dresser's threat and Thatch was most likely is hiding from the cross-dresser because of said threat.

" Oi! Izo! Thatch isn't planning on making up with Marco! " He said though it was a bluff, Thatch was planning on making up with the Phoenix, he's just hiding because let's face it, The cross-dresser is scary.

Thatch's hysterical laughter stopped immediately and he shrieked upon noticing that Izo's gaze was now set on him with a dark look, Thatch glared at Ace before quickly running to hide somewhere below the deck.

Izo stomped his way towards Thatch, making the said man run faster. " Thatch! " Izo shouted before trying to catch up on the 4th division commander.

Ace snickered and went to the galley to get some food. Ace licked his lips and sprint to the galley.

He walked to the galley only to notice that his division was glaring holes at him, well except for the ones already used to his escapades. He laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Then after they stopped staring at him and just shook their heads at him, Ace scanned the galley to see if the food was already out but it seemed that no food was on anybody's table nor booze. Ace inwardly panicked ,and seeing Aces reaction Teach laughed.

" Zehahaha, you're just in time for the food, Commander " He said with a grin that show a few missing tooth. " That so? " Ace sighed in relief " I'm glad"

Teach laughed even more and pointed to the seat next to him. Ace grinned now this is why he liked Teach, whenever Thatch isn't there for him to save a seat he could always depend on Teach. He happily sat down next to him, Teach laughing and they started a conversation revolving around food. What did you expect? Of course food will be included in their conversation (-_-")

As soon as the food arrived both D's stopped their conversation and watched as the food was placed at their table, as soon as the food was placed they both dug in though Ace acted a vacuum stuffing the food in his face with a speed that made the other people stare at him, and wonder if he's still breathing, well the choking sound and the bluish color on Ace's face were the giveaway.

* * *

**_Mystery Island- Shore_**

" Is Commander Marco here, yet? " Yzel asked out loud impatiently. When they got on the shore everybody was there already and they had been waiting for their commander for half an hour, some of them were worried that something might had happened to the commander. But some knew better than to worry after all Marco could take care of himself, The Commander was known for his durability.

When they heard a rustling sound coming from the forest, they immediately went on guard and those who hadn't noticed and the newer members knew that when the more experienced members put up their guard they had to do the same.  
They unsheathed their swords, loaded their guns and patiently waited for whatever it was that made the sound to come out.

Marco took a moment to catch his breath while leaning against a tree, he had felt his nakama's presence at the shore so that's where he was heading, he had been running from what he could only describe as an unknown creature that felt so familiar... He didn't know when he had encountered it, but the thing sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know why he felt such thing... He couldn't even think straight anymore, and the headache he got seemed to be getting even worse when he stepped on the Island, the unpleasant feeling of his stomach twisting wasn't helping either.

Damn it, I've been to many battles and nothing has ever scared me like this. Just what is that thing?

He thought angrily as he clenched his fist, he hated it. Feeling so weak. The confidence and calmness that he had built across the years... disappeared when he confronted that thing. Whenever he heard those words, whenever he saw that grin... He couldn't move, couldn't breathe and he felt as if his freedom was ripped out of him when he confronted the thing.  
He stood up and continued swatting away the plants that seemed to enjoy annoying him, in another time he might had laughed at himself for letting such a little thing annoy him. Well at least he could blame his freaking headache that send wave upon wave of pain through his head. He didn't know how he could even stand with the pain his headache was giving him.

Finally out of the woods, his division noticed that it was Marco. Marco schooled his expression to the usual listless eyes and a complete bored expression. " Is everybody here now, you? He asked, mentally wincing. His voice seem to echo in his mind loudly.

His head seamed to be messing with him, because instead of his men the only thing he could see was a giant blur. He couldn't recognize the voice speaking right now, but he could still make out what the voice was saying.

" Yes commander. "

Marco nodded, " Good, report. " he demanded.

" There weren't any town or any inhabitants, commander " He nodded as expected the island was uninhabited. But that causes a problem, who tied the ropes at the branches of the entrances at the trees?

" We found a clearing with skeletons, it looks like a war had taken place here before. We also found a mark that says the 'World Government'. The Griffin was the one who pointed it at us, commander " But why would the Griffins show such a thing? Do they need help? Were they saying something we couldn't understand?

Then hushed conversations broke out, he couldn't bring himself to listen to their conversation partly because he already know what they were talking about, the others were confused and asked if they really did have an encounter with a Griffin, and partly because of his headache.

He nodded. " Yzel and Jericho, did you find anything unusual on the path you took? "

" The path we took was full of traps, Commander. No one was injured, luckily. We found a giant nest that we think belongs to the Griffins,"

they aren't here, we might have a delay when returning to the ship because we have to wait to take turns using the boat." Marco massaged his temples, he couldn't wait any longer any minute he could collapse there, but of course he was the commander an he's supposed to be the one looking out for them so he nodded.  
" You're incharge of your groups. After them all we'll be waiting here until they bring the boat back "

" Hai!"

He'd watch them go and manage the groups they had been leading, the women were the first to get in the boat. There weren't that many women in the crew, I mean who would risk joining a crew full of men that could easily pin you against a wall anytime soon?, they're the ones sure enough that the men wouldn't dare, because they aren't your exact 'good girl' type. He gazed at the sea, that seemed to be shining because of the moon light.

The sillohuette of the man wearing a tribal mask greeted his gaze, he tensed. He shook his head, he's not having any of this shit right now. Surprisingly the sillohuete dissapeared making him thinking deeper.

* * *

_**Moby dick**_

Thatch placed a finger in front of his mouth, signaling to the two persons walking near his hiding place to keep quiet, said persons just looked at him weirdly and shrugged and continued walking away, knowing it's better to leave the commander to whatever he's doing than to be caught in a crossfire.

As you know the mischievous commander of the 4th division is hiding from the scary cross-dresser and commander, Izo.

He's been hiding there for hours and even if he's hungry and needed to pee, he didn't dare to get out of his hiding place. He crossed his fingers wishing that the crossdressr wouldn't use his haki or else he'll be found out.

4 hours had passed and the first division had finally came, he was still torn between apologizing and not... But if he see it in his point, well he really hadn't have an idea that he passed out and was close to the brink of death... Thatch sighed, deciding he'll be the one to apologize, but before that he needs to get out of the rage of the cross-dresser,

Damn it, Ace. he thought it's his fault why he was being chased! As expected, Thatch let his guard down and was sneaked by, by Izo. Crossing his arms and glower at Thatch with an unreadable expression. When Thatch noticed the shadow behind him he gulped nervously and looked up at the raging commander.

" Tha-" Izo said with a dangerous tone and was cut by Thatch's nervous words

" ISWEARIAMGONNAAPOLOGIZE!DON'TBELIEVEACE!" Thatch blurted out.

Izo pulled his ear " You better, Thatch. " he said dangerously and stormed off and went to the deck to greet Marco and give him a threatBut Marco of course, would have none of it. All he care is his freaking headache and the feeling in his chest that taking all the air in his lungs and there's just a burning feeling in his chest like it was literally on fire, which didn't feel pleasant at all.

As Izo was about to get near Marco, the said man just ignored his presence and pushed through the crowd. Ace was about to greet the blond man but he ignored him, he really wasn't in the mood to talk or have any interactions to them. The pain is just too overwhelming

" Hey Marco! " Ace was pushed back to the crowd when the commander come. When he saw Marco almost stumble he rushed to his side and asked if the commander is okay. But he didn't answer and just slammed the door close and locked his cabin.

Leaving most of them baffled, they just resolve on letting the commander do what he wants to do. Knowing he'll say it when it's needed

* * *

He twisted the knob on the door, with every move he make the world seem to shake. The burning in his chest that took almost all the air in his lungs had became even more worst, not only his chest hurts but his whole body does, It feels like someone had set him on fire, as ironic as that sound.

It spread from his chest and climbing up his neck, it's agonizing feeling heating his whole body to the point he's sweating hard. His throat sore and soon find himslef unable to talk clearly, his body was so sore his body shut down and soon found his sight blurry, slowly closing and he soon find himself in the middle of the darkness...

* * *

_**Sorry the last part is rushed...  
**_

_**To the reviews:**_

_**FrenchPasserby: Hahah sarreh~! I can't help it! XDD Chibi-Marco WILL appear at the next chapter seeing he fainted alreay though I'm a little disapointed at the last scene... Blame my laziness for the crappiness of it. Thanks for reviewing, it helped! Really.**_

_**Son of Whitebeard: **__**... What...?... *tilts head Do you mean the tile thingy?... Or something? XDD Sorry for me being so slow my brain doesn't respond quickly today for some unknown reason XDD thx 4 d review :333 THANKS FOR REVIEWING! ;)  
**_

_**Amorphous Sapphire: **__**Remember the CP-0 members at dressrosa arc? It's like that, they still do that mask thingy to prevent people from knowing them. Hahaha Chibi-Marco is super near! dun worry! :'D. Thanks fore reviewing it really really HELPED  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Thatch heaved a sigh when Izo left, glad that the cross-dresser left. Izo went to his post in watching duty. Thatch rose at his feet and went to the kitchen to help with the others while thinking on how long should he avoid the cross-dresser's wrath

As soon as they arrived, all of the people- with the exception of the poor people who had watch duty tonight- in deck were knocked out. Laying on the floor without a care to the world, not even to the once who would accidentally stepped on them. Surely tomorrow they'll find their faces painted or marked with color pens to make crazy doodles.

It's midnight and the defying silence was thankfully helping Marco's aching body. He couldn't even walk a straight line with the throbbing pain on his head, all he want to do is go to his cabin and dive at the bed. But the distance to his cabin seemed to be longer than usual, he knew that it's only his imagination. But he's tired so he don't want to fight with his thoughts for a moment with the pain clouding his mind, it's not like he could think straight.

He almost stepped on a few people sprawled on deck, murmuring an apology and continued his way to his cabin. He wrapped his hand around the cold metal knob and pushed it open. Revealing his clean dark room, the moon was the only thing illuminating the whole room. He stepped inside and locked the door, plopping at his bed and closing his tired eyes, Slowly drifting into sleep...

* * *

_**Ace**_

The dark haired's man footsteps sound loudly at the hallway to the top deck. A dark aura lulled around him, slouching while he took a step with a deep frown

Yep, you're right. Portgas D Ace is sulking, sulking more than he had done with every failed attempt on an assassination plan on the old man's head, with the chores or any time he sulk. You know why?, I'll tell you...

He had miss the party. Before different types of dishes fill his stomach, the witch head nurse—As Ace had dubbed it. Dragged him to the infirmary and force him to clean the sick bay all alone. To clean a big spacious room filled with medicines and other smelly stuff, Alone. Some were scared of the sickbay at night thinking there will be a ghost there, Ace wasn't one of them of course. But he feel a little bit like being watched, well sometimes. Now he could only careless at the defying silence that filled the room and the dark way to the stairs.

He dragged his feet up stairs only to notice that the party had finished. Making his mood to worsen 'Great, the party is over the food is gone' He thought sulkily as he let out a frustrated groan. 'What am I going to do now?... Oh right the book, though it's night already and I don't want to disturb pops... Maybe I should check the whole thing first?, yeah that's what I'll do' He decided as he walk across the people knocked out by booze

When he reached his room, he saw Marco's open. though it was close earlier... He shrugged, No one had ever dared to sneak in to their ship when everybody is in a hangover, Because really, they're more dangerous if they have one. Not.. Talking by expience, right Ace?

He walked to his bag and search for the old book, he flipped its pages.

_**Ag-:-**_

_** H-i-ht:-**_

_** We-g-t:-**_

_** Ab- - t**_

He furrowed his eyebrows, the ink was washed away but he could make with the words before the washed parts. Just what is the thing he had picked up? What's this some kind of Slam book?... Wait, what's a slam book?... Whatever.

He flipped to the second page only then he can looked at the picture clearly, he slowly scan the picture looking for any clues about what the book was for. Most of the words are unreadable either because the ink is washed or because it reads on codes and different languages, thankfully Makino had teach them how to read even in the point of shoving it to them when not listening he at least know the difference of unreadable and readable

Ace's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as he scan the picture he found. Oddly it looked like the blond commander, His blond tuft of hair, his blue electric eyes, his lips... Though the boy in the picture was in fear.. Like in the point of shaking and hyperventilating. The distrust and unknown in his eyes like he had never been there before and the most evident was fear, his pupil minimize at shock and he was backing away from the camera. The boy has also lack of clothes and thin that he could tell which bone is which.

Though the most intriguing is the blue fire that were starting to enlight at his hands, blue feathers were starting to appear. And Ace know for sure there is no two devil fruits. He's sure there is only one so how could this be happening? It's either it is Marco. But if it is why is a picture of him pasted on a book that belongs to the government, to the celestial dragons

But what if he's a slave? Ace don't know what to think of the picture, he's not sure if he's gonna believe it. He's quite sure that Marco is not a slave, A slave has a different aura around them, their eyes lack of life... Well the Slaves that Ace had met it is...

Curiosity took over him and made him eager to learn more about the book, he flipped through pages to know if he could attain any information about the boy

* * *

_**Marco**_

He felt his lungs get tight and the room stuffy and hot, sweat drips off his skin his temperature had risen again and for he had felt it, like fire at his skin. Ironically because he's a fire bird and supposedly fire don't affect him. Marco rolled over his bed and tried to get out of his cabin to find some more open area where he could breath freely.

The blond reached for the knob and successfully turned it, it seems that everybody is still asleep even with the loud noise from his fall in his cabin. He took a step and notice how difficult it is, his vision got blurry and he could see things in double. The piercing pain in his head isn't helping either.

Because of the heat that he had been feeling, sweat soak his clothes. He had tried to take another step but this time leaning at something solid like the wooden wall beside him. He groaned in pain as he find it still difficult but not as earlier.

Finally at the top deck where the stars are twinkling and the moon light illuminating the sea that glimmers with the light the moon is giving. He had leaned at the railing and tried to stand. He took a deep breath inhaling the salty calming air. The pain seemed to wore off a little bit.

Then a sharp pain in his chest made him down, he still holding on the railing while on the deck's wooden floor, crouching while clutching his chest tightly. The temperature of his body had been up. He could feel the hot fire burn his skin, his whole body became numb and he found himself on the ground and still, the fire devoured his flesh. A loud painful scream escape his lips and after that none but ashes remained at where the blond had been

* * *

_**Ace**_

Ace jumped in his bed in the sound he had hear, he was in an intense reading sessions when he had heard a familiar voice. The scream was so loud thathe thinks could be hear at the other Islands. 'What was that?' Ace thought he looked outside but it seems that he's the only one that heard it. He felt an uneasy feeling settled on his gut as he looked around. Something had happened, but what is it?

* * *

_**Morning...**_

It doesn't mean that because yesterday they had a super big party they can leave their duties. Of course like any other day after a party they get back to work.

Whitebeard was sitting in his chair, looking a this sons who just woke from a party which lasted to midnight. Edward Newgate has always want a family and he could say he's content on what he have, he doesn't want things like gold. He treasured his family and had vowed to protect them no matter what. He inhaled the salty morning air and a soft smile spread on his lips another day had passed and they had lived, together. He always loved to watch the sun going up and down because this is what reminds him that he lived for another day which is a big thing for a pirate. Being a pirate also means that your life is always at stake. He sometimes watched the sun with his first mate.

A frown replaced the soft smile upon his lips, speaking of the commander. He had been acting weird for the pass week with the explosion... and some other things he wonder if he's alright. Then Whitebeard saw something on the side of his eye as if expecting the attack he blocked the attack with his bisento and pushed the attacker to the railing with his monstrous strength, making a loud sound enough to startle the whole ship.

* * *

The sun was rising in the clear blue sky. Heat rays tanning their skin, the pirates sluggishly walked around the deck. It was another typical day after an incredibly big party. Some of them were still sleeping on deck blissfully unaware of the throbbing headache they would undoubtedly feel upon awakening.

At least that was what they thought... They didn't notice their missing commander. They simply thought that he was in his room doing paperwork or with their captain talking about missions and stuff.

Apparently that was what Ace thought as well. He was idly munching on a chicken leg his eyes gaining a sleepy look to them, he was so tired! Because of that darn book he was forced to stay up late! and unfortunately his narcolepsy didn't make it's regular occurrence and that's why he was so damn sleepy.

" Oi Ace— " Thatch was cut off by a loud crash from the top deck. All of the crew members roaming around the deck immediately went up and rushed to their captain's chair. Making a circle around the captain and a...boy?

His hair was covered with red, dried blood. His little form sickly thin and pale.

Where did he came from? And more importantly... Where was Marco?

White beard was in his throne and beside him lay the mysterious kid. The child's form twitched, showing signs of life.

His eyes opened, slowly taking note of his surroundings. Blue eyes... Wait... That.. No way...

White beard narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely wrong...

Blue flames engulfed the child, attempting to heal the wounds. That confirmed it.

" M-Marco...? " Ace choked out. Still trying to convince himself that it was a hallucination of some sort, a product of his lack of sleep.

The boy who they think is Marco tried to stand from his place but was painfully failing. The dumbstruck pirates still don't know what was going on and don't know how to act because usually if there's one who's first to act it was their first in command or their captain, depends on the situation but seeing as their first in command is currently turned to a child and for an unknown reason attacking their captain, it was Whitebeard who took of the situation before it became out of hand.

He needs to stop this immediately, the boy look like he's going to pass out any second. With the bruises and wounds littered his whole body and base on his movement he's in pain, the by's movement are strained and he heard a faint whimper escape his lips. The boy look like ready to fight and fearless but Whitebeard had live a long time now to know how to read people and had lived with the same ship with the boy to know his movements, he can see the fear in his electric blue eyes, the longing pain of loneliness the thirst to be free.

Whitebeard narrows his eyes he needs to stop the boy before he get more hurt than he already was, so he swing his bisento and made a slight earthquake, enough to knock the boy up.

And the people on deck immediately went to the boy— Well most of the commanders and get the child in the sick bay, while Ace stood there still dumbfounded. He thought back to what he read the night before, it shows the assassin have the same power as Marco. Could it be the assassin and not Marco? Well that's not possible because it's 50 years ago... Then could his theory of Marco being the same person as the assassin is true? Ace sighed and shook his head, he could feel a headache forming behind his eyelids.

When the young raven commander lifted his head, his gaze met his captain's gaze, his face was a void of emotion but Ace could tell he's worried. Ace nodded at Whitebeard's silent command of reporting after they had know what was happening.

After Ace had left the deck hush conversations broke out from the other members. Most were confused at what happened, some where asking who's the boy and where's Marco.

"What had happened?" Whitebeard sighed, he really wish he knew what happened. But he doesn't have a valid explanation for what had happened. He had seen many things from sailing, but things like this is new to him. He's sure that two devil fruits don't exist and known his son long enough to be sure it's Marco who had attacked him out of nowhere.

* * *

The tension in the sick bay could cut by a knife. No one had speak because no one was sure what had happened all they knew that Marco had been turned to a boy which is confusing on it's own thought. How did the commander turned into a child?

Amelia took the situation out of the confused commanders hands as soon as they get into her turf, not even questioning what happened. When the door screech opened they all turned their heads to meet the head nurse who was examining a clipboard

Before they could speak she had started stating what was written on her clipboard. "He's fine, he just needs some rest" Ace exhaled the breath that he was unknowingly holding in relief.

"I don't know why, but he's not using his powers to heal his wounds which will be helpful seeing he is in a bad shape already, blue and purplish wounds littered his body he's awfully small for his age and thin too." Vista asked "How old is he now, anyway"

"10- 8 is what we think"

" He looks like a 6 year old to me" Thatch said

"So you think your better than our machine, then you could take the position of the poor thing if you think your so good" Amelia snapped at the commander

Before Thatch could retort and anybody to ask another question, an explosion was heard at the sickbay and was followed by a few screams with that they rushed inside to know what happened

* * *

_**A review wouldn't hurt right? Oh it's not beta'd yet :p  
**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	10. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: What?**

The commanders went inside the room, and was surprised by the mess was made. Different liquids spilled over the ground, some machines were destroyed and the nurses were panicking, which is a feat since the nurses are hard to scare even if in front of them is the strongest man in the world.

Thatch took a step froward to try and comfort the nurses but before he could go further. He felt something behind him, almost at the same time he blocked the kick the boy had thrown and pushed him further, but no avail. Marco only delivered another kick, and another one. He kept attacking until Thatch lose his balance because of the bottles that litters the floor. Marco strike with his talons and aimed the cook's heart but before any disasters could happen Jiru blocked the attack being the fastest one that could go in front of the boy before he could kill the commander.

The boy pushed the sword back and ran to the door, using the distraction to find a way out of the ship. He couldn't fly out if he don't even know where he is, as he remembers he's in the new world

"Ace! Go catch Marco, we'll head to Pops!" Jozu said and Ace nodded, he doesn't need to be told twice. He ran to where their young guest went, unfortunately for Marco he couldn't find the room where their navigators are, how would he know where the navigators are? Simple a place full of maps is where you usually find the navigators. He had never gone to a mission where a disguise includes but even a 5 year-old could know that a place full of maps is where navigators usually hang.

"Aha!" Ace exclaimed as he tackled the blond boy to the floor not letting him escape. Marco squirmed out of his grip but couldn't, Ace just has an iron grip. He let out a long colorful string of curses that a boy at his age shouldn't know. "You couldn't escape now!" Ace all but shout at the boy's ear. Marco stopped squirming because of his wounds started to ache again knowing he doesn't have the energy to escape.

Ace walked to his Pops' office with the boy in tow. They were surprised when the young commander bring the boy in and to think what happened and why is he attacking everyone

Suprisingly, Thatch was their with the serious face Ace had ever seen him on. He look's like he's thinking about something, hard.

"Ace" Whitebeard said, acknowledging his presence and signed for him to come in. Ace nodded

* * *

"What do you remember, son?" Whitebeard's voice held worry and uncertain

Instead of answering he looked straight into his eyes without any expression. His eyes looked like a porcelain doll, hollow and expressionless

Whitebeard sighed and the others grew nervous, what if the commander doesn't remember a thing? Well it does explain why he fled earlier and tried to attack their captain and comrade

They kept asking the boy which none of it he answered, he only stared at them with his hollow blue eyes. They knew something is wrong, their brother have the best poker-face but at least they know he is feeling something when you stare straight at him. But the boy don't gave anything.

Ace really want to slam his head at the door and rip all his hair off, he's so frustrated. Why can't he answer one of them? Is he mute or something?

All where distracted by their thoughts that they didn't notice the boy scanning the room for escape routes. Sadly nothing, they surrounded the door and the porthole is too small.

He have to fight his way out after his wounds heal. He wouldn't let them know who he truly is or his secret they already know about his ability and it would just be a few minutes before they act like _**them. **_All of them are the same.

_**" Listen, boy." The man with the same tribal mask said as he lifted his head roughly to face his**_

_**"You will not say anything about us, is that clear?" The blond nodded, the man smirked behind his mask. "No one is to be trusted. They wouldn't want you. Your a monster like us, they would fear you, hate you. You would kill them when they even dare to put a finger at you. You would kill them" The man said completely satisfied at his work of brainwashing. The blond nodded, he laughed and patted the chained boy at his head "Good boy, that's our good boy" **_

Ace could see the boy's clouded gaze, he looks like he's thinking about something. Ace hates the situation their in, he couldn't help. And he hates that feeling of desperation. Ace ran a hand in his black messy hair

* * *

_**A/N: I have the worst case of Writer's block right now and this is kinda force so sorry for the short chapter. I just couldn't push myself to do more than this. **_


	11. Chapter 10

After Marco had calmed down and resolved on getting his wounds healed first then he'll plan his escape after, Amelia had took the boy out of the deck and to the sick bay. Silence fell to the commanders and the Captain, they're thinking how their First in command got turned into a child and why he's acting all hell bent in killing people. Whitebeard broke the silence and spoke "Does anyone notice Marco do anything out of ordinary this past week?"

Izo asked: "Like the explosion incident?" Right, the incident was the start. Many things had happened after that like accidentally mixing the gun powder barrel at the condiments section. Good thing somebody had noticed that day or else the cooks might have added the gun powder in their dishes or the moby dick might be nothing but ashes now.

Whitebeard nodded. "These past few weeks Marco have been acting like that so what is the cause?" He thought to himself. They didn't encounter anyone who has a power like Jewelry Bonney who can turn anyone to an age she want. Be old and wrinkly or a hairless baby. They have heard a lot of news about her too and the other rookies now known as The Eleven Supernovas, well how could they not. Ace have been bragging about his brother countless time and could go to a non-stop babbling just about his brother.

"We haven't docked for a few weeks... And it's before he acted like what he did in those days" Atmos said, all nodded in agreement. They didn't bumped to something interesting, either. No marine attacks, no pirate crews except for the one yesterday... Wait, does the one yesterday has something to do with this. As Id reading his comrades thoughts Thatch spoke "No it's unlikely, the effect was only a few seconds. Well, base on Ace's reaction and nothing happened wrong with Marco when he got touched"

Whitebeard nodded, but they can't crossed it out yet. He got a feeling it still has something to do with what happened. The rookie captain doesn't have a big name or anything. They didn't find any files about him which is odd for a pirate in New world.

Ace scratched the back of his neck and an idea came to his mind. "Maybe we should ask the First division about what happened yesterday"

* * *

_**Sick bay**_

"Don't move, okay?" Suprisingly the head nurse, Amelia. Is being gentle than ever. She isn't like this to other children, she often snap at them and tell them to shut their mouths but today is different. She held Marco like a fragile glass that a simple push will break him. The child's face was unreadable, electric blue turned into a slightly darker color and his eyes were more hollow like the eyes of a porcelain doll. So hollow, so unlively.

The blond boy did as what he was told. Not even a single finger was move. He's wondering why they were treating his wounds, supposedly they were acting bad at him. But no, they went to a tub with no people around. The tiles were bright pink and it look like sparkling with its cleanliness. He wasn't used to this. The bathroom in the headquarters where they bring him is not tiled, just bare stone walls, blood painted the cold stone walls and the floor was littered by things like, dead rats, poop, urine or whatever smelly. Taking a bath in somewhere so clean was a total foreign feeling to him, usually they just squirt the water hose at him and throw a bucket of soap and in their hands were brush that was for cleaning the floor, all dirty and moldy. This was different. The woman was holding a clean sponge with soap and their was this tub where she commanded him to sit in, of course he did what he was told.

She sat beside the white marble tub and start taking the boy's clothes off. The boy's eyes widened in fear as she try to remove his clothes, scared that they might see the forsaken mark on his back. He never lets anyone to get a glimpse on the mark.

The petite blond woman gritted her teeth. Her patience was really running low when the boy tried to push her when she was removing her clothes but sighed, she needs to be remind that this boy was different, she don't know anything about this boy, he's so different than the Marco they know.

"Now, let's get this filthy clothes off. Hmm...?" She tried to pull the shirt off, her hands wrapped at the collar of the worn-out shirt, she pulled it firmly yet gentle as possible. But the boy is too stubborn!

Marco was trying his best to get out of the nurse's grip, he wouldn't want her to see what it is, what's he's truly hiding.

Before panic blind his senses, he pushed the nurse to the other wall, cracking the sides of the tiled white wall, without giving a glance at the nurse he took off and ran to find somewhere he could hide so they wouldn't bother him.

* * *

The commanders and their captain had decided to turn to the Island for further investigations, the Island, hopefully, have a clue for them to know what is truly happening. Aside from the ruins, the Griffins were acting like they weren't supposed to. First they were about to attack them, but after they have seen Marco set his arm aflame, the bird had calmed down and flew away. They don't know where they've gone, but after they disappeared the bushes that cover up the view where the ruins is cleared, like the bushes moved and made a way for them.

Then just when they were making their way out and give orders to the crew. The vice-head nurse, came running to them. Trying to catch her breath as she speak, "T-The c-child! Is gone! He escaped!"

Their eyes widened, they could imagine the troubles the boy could bring, all of them aren't pleasant. Without wasting a second they rushed and searched for the blond.

Ace and Thatch went at the storage room, both were running as fast as they can, they don't know if the blond had escaped or not and they wished he wouldn't.

"Shit, Marco! Where are you?!" Thatch shouted, his voice echoing in the dark storage room. He turned to Ace who's blindly searching for the boy, he couldn't set his hand aflame because the storage room has a lot of dangerous things too. If he accidentally set a barrel of gun powder aflame, then the fire would spread and the barrels of gun powder here is a lot more than the ones on the deck storage room.

"Ace try the light switch if its still working! The switch is right there at your left!" Thatch shouted across the room, the storage room at the under floor of the ship is more spacious than the one at the top, it's mostly for emergencies because they could never be sure about what could happen.

Ace did as what he was told, he turned the lights on and luckily it's still working which made the job for them easier than before, well not that easy but at least they could look at the surroundings easier than before.

* * *

Izo and Haruta had searched at the left half of the top deck, trying to find where the blond is. They had searched the other ships that's connected to the Moby Dick, but the boy wasn't there. They asked for their division's help and warned them because the blond could be dangerous. They are worried for the blond, yes. But they need to look for themselves too. They don't know why he's attacking but for now all they could do is deflect his attack or avoid any of his assaults. It was worst than Ace being there hellbent on taking Whitebeards head. But Ace was a different case, he didn't include any other crew members at his assassinations and was not crazy enough to kill whoever came to his way. Izo had seen that the boy could kill without a second thought, even though he could see the fear on the boy's eyes, hidden behind the anger he used to cloud the fear so it wouldn't be too obvious.

* * *

_**A/N: I'M VERY SORRY~!  
**_

_**I had to cut this up, because I have classes tommorow and stuff... Ugh school sucks :p**_

_**And a review will totally help!, Writer's block is troublesome!**_

_**Oh and check out my new story! It's mostly MarcoAce, but some pairing will surely come... It's called Valentines!**_

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite~!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm back for more~! **_

_**Semi-finals went well! **_

_**Thanks for the positive feedbacks! It really helped a lot and by saying A lot. I really mean it. I was thinking on stopping this story but there suddenly, your reviews showed up. I also thank the ones who added this to their subscription/alert list and their favorite list!**_

_**Anyway, enough of my babbling and let's start the story**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 11- T.T Can't think of a name**_

"Found anything yet?!" Izo shouted across the deck to a member of his division, who shook his head in reply. "No! We didn't find anything!" The man shouted

Haruta ran beside the cross-dresser. "They haven't found Marco" She informed Izo. The said man groan, how could it be hard to find a child?! Well, sure the ship is big and wide, but they still see each other! And with the amount of people helping to find the Phoenix, it's almost impossible for him to hide.

There are only two possibilities. One, he had flew away from the ship and to the sea of nowhere or/and Two, he's great in hiding. They have been searching the whole ship and the other ones for a half an hour and they haven't found anything yet.

"Found him yet?" Whitebeard asked his sons, most of them shook their heads but Vista nodded. "I can sense him somewhere in the crow's nest. Though I'm not sure if he's alright. I don't want to approach him because he might flee again." Whitebeard nodded. Well it's enough for them to know that he didn't flew away from the ship. "Should we get him out of there, pops?" Rakuyo asked. Whitebeard shook his head

"No, we don't know how much different Marco is now and it's clear that he doesn't remember us. Because if he does, he shouldn't been acting like this" Amnesia? Is it part of his shrunken state that he wouldn't remember anything?

"Have you informed the navigators yet?" They nodded. "They said that we'll be back on the Island in no time. We haven't got that far away from the Island so it wouldn't take long." Blamenco said.

The wind blew, passing the Moby dick and leaving its cold trail. Marco had been there for hours and he knows about the search party they had to look for him. He knew he'll be put back _**there. **_He knew it. That's why he's been hiding there for hours, because he don't want to go back there. The marks on his skin is enough to tell how painful it is. The way that the leather whip, dug on his skin and ripped it away swiftly. The scars on his body had been an enough proof of it.

Curled like a ball, he tugged the sides of his over-sized shirt. Hoping that it will keep him warm enough after the cold harsh wind pass. He could never tell if the Island they're approaching is a winter Island or a summer Island. With the odds in New World. It's hard enough to tell, unlike in the Grandline you could tell if you're approaching a winter or summer Island. He could hear his stomach growl but he ignored it. He had been through much pain for a long time. He had been too long starvation, to the point that his stomach started aching and he had been puking. He couldn't even move that much in that time. Yes, he don't want to experience it again. But he has no choice to do it. He has no food in tow and he couldn't fish out for sea kings in his condition.

Just about when he was thinking if he should hunt some food or stay there until they land or he has an information about where they are, he heard soft, light movements from below, someone is climbing in. Marco tensed, he hold on the side of his shirt tightly as he waited for the person. He couldn't fly because he'll end up falling and if he fall he'll end up in their hands. He slowly rose at his feet and tried transforming before whoever went to his hiding place, comes.

But just as before his morph into a Phoenix, a hand grabbed his wrist preventing him to transform. Well he could transform and just let whoever grabbed his wrist to fly along with him, but he don't think he has the strength to do that now.

"Oi! Don't think of escaping—" The man who climbed the rope ladder pulled the phoenix down and he get in the crow's nest. "—brat" Marco's eyes widened, everything froze for a moment. His instincts keep on shouting 'Run!' The option of flying to the sea became more appealing now. He'll do anything—everything just to not get back _**there.**_

Sensing the uneasiness on the blond, Thatch flashed the friendliest grin he could manage with an easy-go tone. "Geez, It's not like I'm gonna' hurt you or something—" '_Could've fooled me' "_Oi! What's with that untrusting look? C'mon, Do I look like who can hurt a poor little kid like you?" No reaction, just blank hollow eyes. Thatch could feel a shiver run down his spine. _'Sheesh, what's with the eyes?!'_

Thatch sighed and keep the grip on the blonde's wrist, just in case that he would run. He turned his head and looked down where Ace is. "Oi! Ace! I found Marco!" Ace grinned and looked up to where his friend is, "Ok~!" He picked the bowl with steaming broth in it, carefully trying not to spill it over or else they have to make another one and that will take a lot of time... Well not a lot, thanks to their new pressure cooker.

Ace climbed up and on his right hand is the hot chicken broth. He did the same like Thatch did, he did his best to appear like a normal person, non-hostile and flashed the blond a grin. "'Sup? We know you're hungry. So me 'n Thatch—" Thatch glared at Ace, who obviously didn't do anything to help the cook. "—I mean Thatch, cooked this for you, the nurses said that we can't just force every food down your throat or else you'll get sick, so we'll start with these kinds of food" Ace explained. Though Marco understood it, what he didn't was why they were doing it. The blond looked down at the steaming bowl, he knew better than to accept easily from strangers, it's either die in starvation or poison. None sounds appealing to him. "Oh c'mon don't be shy!" Thatch said hoping for him to take it. Thatch had let go of the blonde's wrist. It's either fight his way out of this or take their offer. But with his condition, he knew they held dominance now. Hesitating a bit, he slowly lifted his hands and wrapped his bony fingers around it.

He sat there for a second, just looking at his reflection at the hot broth. "We didn't put any poison, don't worry" Ace assured the blond. It's not like he has a choice, they held him as their captive, and he wouldn't stand a chance against them in his condition. He bring it up close to his lips and tasted it with his tongue, he could feel his taste buds acted at the taste. He didn't know how such as a simple chicken broth could taste like this, it was nothing like the one he rarely got from the Headquarters. This taste like nothing he had before. He felt the warmth of the broth goes down to his esophagus and to his stomach. It was rare for someone to give him food that taste like the one celestial dragons have, willingly. He either get it from stealing or someone went to his cell and give him food.

"Did you liked it?" Thatch asked, he was genuinely curios at to what this Marco think about it although he was always confident to what he make. He knew that it's just a simple broth but at least a simple nod will help. Though the reaction they got was nothing they expected. Blue feathers with blue flames dancing on it suddenly appeared on his arms, he rose from his feet and swiftly flew away. But before he go to mid-air. Ace grabbed the blonde's leg without thinking, he just thought that the blond wouldn't continue to fly if he has someone on tow that's much larger than him. Ace smirked triumphantly when the blond stopped from mid-air. "I know you were gonna—O-Oi! Don't! Don't do that..." Marco was looking down at where Ace hang, he shook his leg where Ace is. With a back-flip kick Ace lose his grip and fell down the ship from the height of 15 to 20- feet tall. Instead of diving down and catch the other, he turned around like nothing happened and flew somewhere in the ship.

Ace didn't expect that the blond would act like that. Like nothing happened. He watched the blond turned around as if nothing happened. He felt the air ran pass swiftly as he fall down to the deck. Now he knew how Kizaru felt when Marco kicked him down in their other encounter. Though Kizaru teleported somewhere else they couldn't see. Ace closed his eyes and transform to his element, fire. Bursting into flames as he hit the deck to lessen the pain that will come to him later.

A loud sound was heard through the whole ship and he could hear the other's frantic shouts, mostly because he might burn the whole ship, what great brothers they are right? Well it's not like they have to worry, Ace suffered worse than that. And they knew he was strong he was thankful that they didn't look down to his abilities but this is ridiculous! Worrying over the ship than him? Ace just shook the thought and let it go, Jealous is an ugly thing, and he knew they are worried for him but lived long enough with him to know his limitations.

He made a large hole at the deck, the wooden flooring broken and smashed to pieces and some were burned. He groaned, it was painful alright but at least he manage to lessen it. A hand reached for him, helping him to stand. Thatch looked at him with concern "You okay?" Ace only nodded. "But I think I still need to go to the sick bay..." Thatch sighed, "Yeah, you should"

They don't know how they can get the First commander back to how he was, they don't even know if they can ever bring him back. Hope was starting to fade for them. This person is so much different from their commander.

Thatch wondered, could they really get him back?

* * *

_**A/N: Hi~! Just finished taking exams, and hopefully the results are good.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all of your support! You're the reason why this story keeps going! Thank you~!**_

_**Signed in as Guest: Anon 3: Glad that you liked it! Here's the update by the way, oh I will :'D**_

_**Simplewriting: You'll know soon~! ;) I'll do my best to continue this~! Its semi-finals so I really need to catch up if I ever want to go to college... Or grade 8... Thanks for the review~!**_

_**horacioquinter0: Thanks~! Thanks for reviewing :'D**_

_**Trich: Thanks! I'm not sure, with the tortures and odds he had been through..? Thanks for stopping by :'D**_

_**Bye!~ Imma gonna read Harmless fun by blob80...! *browse for harmless fun***_

**Started: 2/18/15: 4:20**

**Finished: 2/20/15 10:45 pm**


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: GOMENASAI! I apologize to blob80-san. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
**_

_**For those who's wondering after they had read about my A/N at the last chapter, yes Harmless fun by blob80**_

_**It's so amazing! I ship AikoxMarco. The two just have a spark! He/She really got how Marco acts and the other characters!**_

_**I recommend you all to read it! ^^ Oh and there's now a translated version of this fic! He/She translated it to German! The link is on my profile!  
**_

**_'thought'_**

"Speaking"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ace asked as he sat at the empty bed at the sick bay. He could feel his back hurt a little after the fall so he resolved on getting his back check at the sick bay. His fall was no joke, if he weren't a Logia then he would've been dead now.

The petite blond didn't answered. So Ace just resolved on to not ask the head nurse any questions because clearly she wasn't in the mood so instead he just observed the nurse. Her eyes was clouded in deep thought. The frown on her lips was worrying. What was she thinking? What was she worrying about?

Grabbing her clipboard and pen to start checking if there's an injury or deep wound. She clicked her pen on and rolled her eyes down to the scribbles at her board. Biting her lips she looked at her clipboard, well she's not really looking at it. Her mind was flying off somewhere. Ace looked at the nurse in worry. She's not known for getting distracted while working on a patient, even if its just a simple paper cut or just a bruise she'll give it all of her attention.

Finally had enough, Ace asked because their staring contest is getting nowhere. "What's bothering you? It's not normal for you to get distracted"

Snapping her out of her thoughts and realizing she has a patient waiting. "Ah, sorry..." She started checking him if he obtain any injuries from his fall earlier. Ace groaned. "C'mon, just say what's bothering you!"

She shook her head with a soft groan. "It's just that... I have a theory on why Marco is acting like that... But I cant prove it unless I have a proof for it..." Her accent forgotten as she speak. Ace was surprised "What is it?"

"I've worked on a lot of cases in my years on the sea Ace... Marco's condition is like the... Argh! But it's just impossible!" She shouted as she shook her head wildly.

"What is it? What are you talking about? You know what? I hate this! I hate that I'm the only one clueless on what he feels, going through. I'm his brother too! Don't you think you should share something too?!" Ace is sick of it already. While they know the difference, he is still clueless. Sure there's the attack and stuff. But he thinks there is nothing wrong. He's still the calm-headed blond just turned into a child and has erased his memories. He couldn't see through the disguise the blond put on. Maybe because of the short time they're together. But still it's unfair! The blond can practically see through him, he knows if he need space or needs comfort. He's the best big brother for him and with the blond's current situation he wants to help, like how Marco helps him.

The nurse gasped in shock, does the raven really feel like that? She sighed for the umpteenth time and shook her head lightly. "As I said... I've been a nurse for a long time, longer than you, I faced a lot of cases before. Marco's case... It's so identical to _**them**_... Though, unlike Marco, he still have a will to live, they don't, they don't act well in others, Marco does but that's impossible! If it is just a simple amnesia then he shouldn't have these memories... And Marco, the Marco before I don't think he's one of them. He's far too lively to be like them–" Ace groaned in frustration. "Just get to it already!"

The blond nurse sighed, "I–"

"Commander! We've reached the Island! pops called you at his cabin!" Despite Ace's inner protest of him staying there and wait for the nurse to answer clearly, he rose and complied obediently.

* * *

_**Darkness... Darkness... Darkness...**_

Clenching his eyes shut, it was still there. The darkness that's always at his side reminding him that he's alone, that he can never escape his fate. He always hated the darkness. The cold air and silence that goes with it was what he hated the most. He hates it, eve if he don't want to say it out loud, he hates to be alone. At least in his missions he has a chance to go outside and feel what he wanted in his whole life...

_**freedom**_

But that's what its gonna ever be. Want, a desire, a dream that can never come true. There's no true freedom. Wherever you look, there's no real freedom, all humans are bound in chains. But could he call himself a human? After all he had done? He killed. He kill merciless. He has odd powers that allows him to do what the others can't. The society never accepted him and he doesn't know if he ever want to be accepted. He's accustomed to this life now, he know he couldn't be free. He knows it. So why? Why is he still desiring for freedom while its nonexistent?

Gripping at his shirt as if asking for comfort, his whole body is shaking. He knew he's used to it. So why is he still afraid of it? Soft whimpers escape his lips, he hates being in the dark... Maybe it's because of the memory that has been hunting him ever since... He sighed shakily. Enabling his haki he could feel that he's safe, that no one is around, slowly he lighted his body aflame. Blue brilliant flames lighting his body and keeping him calm at the dark. Curled like a ball, he felt tired, exhausted and his wounds weren't helping. So slowly he drifted to sleep and lowering his guard unknowingly, a large white-dog with a crescent that placed on his nose approach the little boy curled up like a ball. The dog tilted his head, watching the boy thinking on what he's going to do. The dog followed the commander's scent all the way here, thinking that he could play with him. But since the blond is asleep the dog licked his little form and snuggle next to him. The boy acted half-asleep, placing his head at the soft fluffy fur that gives warmth and they both sleep. Leaving the world full of problems behind even just for an hour

* * *

_**Cabin**_

"Ace" Whitebeard acknowledge Ace's presence as he entered the room. Ace nodded "So pops... are we going now? Should I call my division...?"

Whitebeard grunted taking a swig from his gigantic sake cup. "No. This is a special mission for the commanders. We don't know anything what the Island has for us. It's safer if we send you out. The others will accompany you" Ace nodded. "Okay pops"

"Oi Ace!" Thatch shouted from behind and run beside the raven. "Guess that you'll be stuck with me with this for a while" He grinned. But Ace couldn't bring himself to grin back. For him the situation is serious... It's not that the others don't think that it's important, with what Amelia said earlier, well about to say, he couldn't bring himself to.

Thatch hit Ace in the arm. "Geez, don't be too serious. It doesn't suit you. I know you're worried, but hey." Thatch's grin grew wider. "Everything will be fine" _**'I hope so...'**_

Ace shrugged Thatch's arm clinging to his shoulder. He gritted his teeth "How could you be so sure?!" Ace exclaimed. "You and the others know that he might never turn back! You know how much of a difference he is than before!"

Thatch backed off with and formed an 'x' with his arms. "Cool off, will ya? Yes he may never turn back... But at least we're gonna try, right? Beside, whatever may happen... He's still our brother even if he turns into a pineapple. No one will dare to eat him or make fun with him by using him in a food fight!" *Toink* Izo hit the 4th commander with his fan. With an annoyed expression he said. "We can live without your jokes, Thatch." He turned to Ace with a serious face. "Ace. Please don't think about that now. All that matters is we're trying, but the idiot is right. No matter what happens, we'll accept him and still treat him as our brother. Now shall we go? We've been waiting for you slow pokes for years!" Izo exclaimed and pulled Ace, who protested but remain unheard.

As they left the room. Whitebeard was left at his own thoughts. Yes, they will still accept him. But the question is... Will he accept them? The boy is too stubborn for his own good. It will be hard to persuade the boy but hopefully he'll bend to them and accept them... But that doesn't mean they'll give up. Not now that their just starting to investigate and know things in his point of view.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Moby dick... **_

Marco woke up bleary eyed, he was woken up by loud footsteps from the up deck and a loud shout of 'Land Ahoy!' As he came to his sense, he flinched at the feeling under his fingers. It felt like... _**'Fur...?' **_It felt so soft... and it smells like the sea. He didn't know that they have a dog in a ship... The blond shifted away from the large dog blinked awake as the blond stared at him. The white dog rolled over to the side and stared back at Marco.

The blond flinched at the act. Only then he fully take note of the appearance of the dog. It has white fur, larger than usual dog size, he don't know what kind but... The weirdest thing was the crescent attached on his nose. The dog tilted his head and barked at the blond, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts and silence fell to them again... They stared at each other like that, as if it was some kind of staring contest when another voice echoed in the whole Moby dick. "Oi! Get in position! we're docking?! Didn't you hear?!" The blond's eyes widened. They docked? then... this is his chance! He could escape now!

He tried to stand but didn't find the strength too. The sleep only lessen his tiredness and helped him a bit. But he needs to eat too. He's still tired after the nap... How could he get outside if he couldn't even stand?!

As if reading Marco's thoughts. Stefan barked and ran beside the blond, inviting him to ride him. He don't if it's just a coincidence or the dog really read his thoughts but he accepted the offer.

* * *

_**A/N: The German translated version is already out! The link is on my profile.**_

_**Anyway, if you're wondering who's Stefan. He's Whitebeard's dog. I was made by Oda-chii**_

_**Trich: I'll do my best! Thanks for reviewing :'D**_

_**ASK-REQUEST-CORRECTION just say it in the review section!  
**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- Back at the Island**_

* * *

Stefan and Marco left the Moby dick unnoticed. With Marco's condition he couldn't walk right so he ride Stefan out of the Moby dick, some wounds were deep and discolored already and he could also feel the slight ache when he breathe. They entered the thick woods filled with vines and a lot of tall trees, they don't know which part of the Island they are... Marco knew he had been here... But that was years ago, when he was so innocent and naive to the point he thought he could escape his fate.

Stefan stopped at a tree to get some shade, judging from the temperature and the sun's place. It was lunch time already and they haven't eaten yet... He could find some edible things here... Well, if the animals are still alive from the battle that happened there. But could he hunt something with his condition now? The answer was no, he couldn't even walk by himself! How could he protect himself here? Maybe sneaking out of the ship is a bad idea... He should've taken their offer... Should've taken their hospitality...

He shook his head wildly, what was he thinking? Is he really that easily fooled? He shouldn't be fooled by their kind act. They wouldn't act like that unless they want something in return. People are like that, selfish and ruthless beings. He doesn't know if he should be glad or disgusted that he's starting to see now how his captors think, Is he really that easy to break? Easy to fool? But who can blame him. He's just a child, a vulnerable, innocent child.

Child? He's no child. A child couldn't kill, a child couldn't do the things he can. He's not a child anymore. He's not like them. He's a monster. What was he thinking?!

Running a hand through his blond messy hair he sighed and erased all of his thoughts so he could focus clearly on his goal. He need to escape, he need to find a place where he could get in contact with _**them.**_

With a sigh, Marco opened his eyes and see the big wagging his tail at him. His wide black eyes looking at the blond, his tongue hangs out from his mouth and loud panting.

Marco smiled, there's always a soft spot for animals for him... Well not all animals.. Stefan is a special case. Not everyday an animal will come to him and help him when he's distress "You... thirsty?" His voice sounded rough from not using it and his throat felt soar, well if you're an assassin that has no right to answer yes or no you would be in the same situation as him. He rose from the ground and look around, as he remembers there's a pond here somewhere.

Wagging his tail, Stefan barked and run around Marco. Marco chuckled and ran his hand through the soft white fur as they went deeper at the woods

_**-The sight is too cute for us so we need to skip it.-**_

Whitebeard was at his same spot aftere just giving instructions to the division members that will be left for a while because their commander is going to away for a while, some are in charge on guarding the ship and some are in charge on cleaning the deck. As he take a huge gulp from his sake he saw something from the corner of his eye. He doesn't need Haki or anything to guess who just left the ship. He knew it was Marco.

He knew it was a bad idea if he try to stop him, so he let him be. Besides his loyal dog is there, so there's nothing to worry about. A flash of white fur disappeared from sight as one of his sons approach him. "Should we follow them, Pops?" he asked. He was about to step out of the ship to do something when he saw Marco riding Stefan while going at the other half of the Island. Whitebeard shook his head,

"No, It will be better if we left them be. Stefan is with him, there's nothing to worry about." he obediently complied and nodded his head, he turned around and went back to what he was doing. Whitebeard took a huge gulp at his sake.

* * *

Izo groaned, frustrated. The plants seem to move and reach them out, the worst thing was that they kept going to his

* * *

hair! Geez, does this plants know how long it took to get his hair fix?! The reaction Thatch got was the same. He use 1 bottle of gel evry day with his hair! And an hour to fix it up! Then the annoying plants just gonna ruin it like that?!

"Gaaah!" Thatch pulled out his twin swords and cut all the plants 2 meters away from him. He grinned, now the plants had learned their lesson!

What Thatch didn't expect was a huge, Venus Fly trap that just came out of nowhere, emerged from the bushes. It's mouth reaching for the group.

While Ace who was just burning the plants away so the annoying things will leave him alone, spotted something weird behind the bushes, he was just about to pick it up when Thatch screamed in a Unmanly way. Ace immediately turned and was shock seeing such a huge plant that seem to be alive and can walk on it's own accord. Thatch was in the closest position with the monster plant, so he understands why he screamed like that but... really?

Izo pulled out his guns and shot the three headed plant- Three heads, one for him for Ace and Thatch, perfect- With an amazing speed. Blood ooze out of it's stem and the plant lost it's color and went to the ground.

"What... the heck was that thing?" Ace asked as he grabbed Thatch's arm to help him out. "Dunno... But it seems that the first division didn't come across that thing..."

"Let's go, the others is at the ruins already" Ace nodded and Izo went on lead again.

Ace cracked his knuckles, well at least they got some entertainment

* * *

_**A/N: Hiiiii~! I'm back sorry for the late update! I can't answer to any review right now 'cuz I'm in a hurry... SO just leave a review pleeeeaaase!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: GOMENASAI! MINNA~! **_

_**I'm very, very, VERY Sorry for the late update. A lot of things happened. Some were stressful and heartbreaking, some were fun and has a lot of laughter. There was this clearance that we need to have the school's staff to fill up, then my classmate died-It was heartbreaking... Though I moved on already... It was 2 or 1 week ago... I think. Then this 24 was my birthday. Yes. I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS THATCH! lol I don't know why I'm so happy about that... But fanon!Thatch is so cute~! I don't know about the canon one. Because obviously, none of us know how canon!Thatch acts... Well some may. But I don't. **_

_**TO GUEST: who have been spamming my comments section with reviews that made me happy ^.^**_

**_Guest: Hi! I'm very sorry for the late reply... I have a question, are you and TheLazyOne, the same? Or not? I hope you're still reading... Jericho of the Seven Deadly sins? Nah.. I haven't watched the show... But I was planning to, the title sounds good so it may have a good plot and I've been hearing the show a lot lately. Hahaha XDD He is a black hole, But no one could top Luffy! Yeah! I love pineapples... Why? Haha Maybe it's just because of the jokes here in of Marco looking like a pineapple. :'D Glad you like the picture! Hehehe, yes he's still dirty. Umm.. I wonder?.. Nah, my beta's not dead she just disappeared from the face of the earth... Thanks for the reviewS_**

**_TheLazyOne: She brought you here? 0.o Hah... Thanks? Thanks for stopping by!_**

**_Trich: They're dead... But that might changed... Or not... ARGH! I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIIIIND!.. Oh and I'm typing this BEFORE making the chapter. So it might changed... That depends if I get to finish my story now. _**

**_Son Of Whitebeard: Did I get your name, right? I'm too lazy to look again :3 lol And the laptop is lagging so much, EWaaah! Glad that you like seeing him, well not really seeing him. But you got my point right? ;)_**

**_Woah this is the longest A/N I've ever wrote... Lol. Another note. There's a German translation of this story you could see the link in my profile. _**

**_Now with that all finish, let's move on to the show!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

"What the heck is this place?" Thatch muttered. The place were smelly even after 50 years, dried blood painted the grass and the trees, skeletons still dress in clothes that looks far from use-able littered the place. There was a sign of the 'World Government' and at the corner there was a skeleton dressed in...

Wait... A CELESTIAL DRAGON?! But how could someone in that place be killed? Seeing that around him are marines, they should've protected him right? This whole thing... There's something that took place here 50 years ago. But what?

Surely, it wasn't a war. They couldn't see anything that said that there was a war here in any of the old newspapers stack in Pops' office. There wasn't news about a war here either. Because if a World Noble is with it. Then it should be a news that you could hear until now. So what is happening?

"Something happened here" Thatch muttered. Izo rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock"

Thatch looked at him weirdly "Who the heck is Sherlock?" Izo shrugged.

"Oi! Guys look!" Ace shouted. The two immediately went to the raven's side. Their jaw dropped at what they saw, not only one celestial dragon but 10 of them! What the heck? Was their really a battle that killed that many World Nobles?

"This is ridiculous..." Izo muttered, even he can't believe his eyes. What happened here? Ace wandered around to look more, trying to search for clues.

"Wait... I think I saw something that has this mark, last night.." Snapping his fingers, he _**finally **_remembered. "The book!" He exclaimed. Grabbing his bag he pulled the thick old book from his bag and called the two, "Oi! Thatch, Izo! I think I got a clue now on what's happening!"

* * *

The little boy and the white dog sat beside the pond, after drinking they just there. Marco is in deep thought, trying to figure out how he woke up in New World. When he's in the Red line this evening...

Had they... Had they sell him? No that's impossible. They even went against 20 Celestial Dragons that tried to own him... As he remembered there were 10 that died and 5 who lived... He doesn't know what happened in the remaining 5 but he's sure that what happened to them is nowhere near good...

Why is he caring anyway? He wasn't supposed to care... The boy sighed. This whole thing is messing up with his head. He shouldn't care about those people. They were the people who deserve to die because of their selfish intent... Or do they? No... All of them deserves death. He shouldn't show mercy. Mercy is for the weak ones. He isn't weak. Nor he needs anyone to care for him.

He remembered... The two Celestial Dragons, Donquixote Homing... What was the female's name? He can't remember... They were the only people who showed mercy on him, the two were younger than him. They were the kindest in the whole families of Celestial Dragons...

How are they? Were they still alive? He hoped so...

He slammed his palm at his head. He really want to go back at the headquarters at least there he don't get these kind of thoughts.

Stefan looked at him curiously, tilting his head while wagging his tale. The boy noticed this, he smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me..." _Because I don't need it._

Just as they were to leave, they heard something behind the bush. Marco could sense that something is coming and his eyes widened at the familiar aura. _They're still alive! _

* * *

"Oi! Jiru! Fossa! Atmos!" The three turned their heads to the commander, who's holding a thick book at his hand.

"Guys, I think I know what happened here" Ace stated seriousness written at his face


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello...**_

* * *

It's been days since they left the Island. Stefan bought Marco back. The Island was strange, but what Island is not strange in the New world? All of the Islands here got something remarkable that will make them hard to forget.

"I Can't believe you forgot this! We could have saved a lot time if you just presented this earlier!" Izo exclaimed.

Ace scratched his back sheepishly, "Sorry, It kinda' slipped off my mind..."

Izo scoffed and looked away, obviously irritated. Of course who wouldn't? If it weren't for his stupidity they would have saved a lot more time to understand the situation at hand.

They haven't seen the bond boy since he was dragged back at the Moby dick by Stefan, but they can feel his presence by Haki so it was assuring enough. They don't want to scare the boy nor force him to open up, but they don't want to just let him be because nothing will happen if they just let Marco. They decided to give him time to be familiar with his surroundings. Of course they wouldn't let him wander around here bruised and dirty. With the help of Stefan, they dressed his wounds and give him a bath. They done it after a lot of kicks and punches, the caretaker that was assigned to do that was still in the Sick bay after.

Whitebeard cleared his throat. Taking their attention to him. Their father was serious they knew it.

* * *

Marco and Stefan was peacefully looking out at the sea.

He gritted his teeth, he hated it. Every look full of pity they gave him like they knew what was going on. Every touch they do like he was a fragile glass. He hated it so much.

He's been there days, and he hasn't done a thing. Not even tried to escape by air. He noticed it too that they've been going circles, far away enough from the Island and far away from the other Islands. He knew it wouldn't be long until they need to restock their provisions, but why did it take so long that until now he's still waiting for a good opportunity?

They're playing with him. Don't they know what the danger is if he kept him there long? They're strong and will do everything to get him back...

Just like what they did in that Island. They even killed the 5 celestial dragons just to get him...

Why? Is he that special that they need to shed blood to just get him? Didn't they repeat it enough to him that he's nothing. They keep on saying he's worthless but they couldn't free him.

With the time Marco has he had think of things long enough. He's angry but more than that he's confuse.

All of his life he think that the world is black and white. Good and Evil

Isn't the world really like that? Or Is it?

He don't get it. Why does it feel like they know him? Even if he doesn't know them?

Why are they keeping him there? Why are they not doing anything to him at all?

Like... Like he was a part of them...

His thoughts were broken when he heard something from behind, a door screeching open. He carefully looked if there were anyone around andcrept inside the door.

A den den mushi...

Is he really willing to call them? He has too... He belongs there...

* * *

_**Marineford**_

_**Beruberuberu**_

Sengoku looked at the den den mushi beside him, only realizing that it wasn't the one that's ringing.

_**Beru Beru Beru**_

Looking around his office he was surprised, his eyes widened. The den den mushi of the former CP-0 was ringing.

But how could that be? The group was dead years ago, No one escaped the ambush as he remember...

Then, there's someone left. This couldn't be good...

_**Clank**_

He carefully listened at the other line, he could hear the loud pants.

But no... No one answered, instead the line went dead. With no hesitation, Sengoku commanded someone to track the caller and give him information about the caller

* * *

**_A/N: So ya see... I skipped the hard parts. At the Island. It's getting kinda' dull so I decided to put the plan into action. Not long enough we'll be at the half of the plot and the story will finish. _**

**_Reviews=Inspiration=chapters_**


	17. AN: HIATUS AND MAYBE ABANDON STORY

_**Uwaaaaa!**_

_**I'm back~! But sadly, not for a new chapter. Instead I came here to write you a note that says...**_

_**I may not be continuing this any further.**_

_**However, there's a 20% chance that I'd go to update this. I'm really sorry but there's a lot of reasons to why I'm not continuing this.**_

_**First. School has been tough. K-12 is really hard~ Being an 8th grader now, I have a lot of responsibilities. Secondly for school, and as the eldest child, It is my duty to help with the chores and stuff.**_

_**Lastly. I just lost the enthusiasm to update. For the lack of reviews and Marco's absence in the canon anime. Also for the story. I think it is not good enough... **_

_**That's all, I'm very sorry~!**_


	18. MOVING

The author will no longer use this account, instead will move to Deviantart.

For more details visit: ashyintrovertpirate_dot_deviantart_dot_com

Thank you for your patience.


	19. Update

The details have been posted. Viewing it will be much appreciated.

Thank you.

Link is at the profile of the author.


End file.
